Swiftly Flowing Waters
by crazedandbemused
Summary: REVAMPING! Full Summary in Author Bio. A new student is thrown into trio's world and brings suprises and new adventures but she has secrets and an unfortunate affliction she refuses to accept, just like she refuses to accept her and her friend's destiny.
1. Mortal Massacre

Chapter 1: Mortal Massacre

A tall, slender young woman reached out her hand to a silver handle to open a large, old fashioned oak door. Inside, another girl sat upon a large canopy bed, reading a thick volume that had no words but instead, symbols. As soon as the second girl noticed her roommate enter, she stuffed the book under her pillows.

"Maggie! You scared me." she said grabbing her chest where her heart was "What ever happened to knocking before coming into a room?" she seemed slightly annoyed.

"Sorry. I figured you'd be asleep" Maggie was staring at her with much interest "What're you reading?"

"Reading? Oh, um, nothing important. Just a book my aunt gave me."

Maggie was unconvinced. _Alana Lucas - Girl of Mystery! _She thought.

"So, uh, are you ready to go down to dinner?" the girl asked, sweeping her burgundy hair out of her eyes.

"You missed it Lan. Its already ten o'clock."

"What? That can't be." She glanced at the timepiece on the fireplace mantle. It was ten fifteen. "Great." she muttered, slouching back on the bed and crossing her arms like a five year old having a minor temper tantrum.

"Do you really think I would forget my best friend?" Maggie pulled out a large emerald napkin full of food. Alana thanked her roommate and began to eat.

"So" she asked "Are you ready to go back home?"

"Am I ever!" Maggie responded "I never thought I'd be spending the whole summer here. Just for the record- Whitehall Summer Academy for Girls is terrible. Almost as terrible as Whitehall Academy for Proper Girls of Stature "

"Be happy you don't have to stay."

"You're staying?!"

"Yeah, my aunt thinks its best that I don't rejoin them just yet. Something about my being too weak and everything back home still being too dangerous."

"Well isn't it her fault that you're not as strong as normal at the moment?"

"I suppose." She said tentatively "But I'm only here because Cliona's little vision of death and destruction in the manor. She said she saw me die or something like that. 'It was you! I swear it was! She had your long hair and they were definitely your eyes! Not many people have your eyes you know...' She was really scared the poor dear. She really shouldn't be having visions so young. She's only six." Alana's voice cracked. They may be cousins but as far as she was concerned, Cliona was her little sister.

"We haven't had a vision child since my great-great grandmother. People are starting to get worried. My mother was supposed to be one and when she wasn't, everyone expected me to be. That was a severe disappointment." She rolled her eyes "Our Elders can be way harsh sometimes. They were going to 'shun' my mother and I but my grandmother convinced them to keep us just in case I was to have one."

"You're joking! That's just not right. Families are supposed to stick together."

"Yeah well, we're the only vision family in our-" A loud BANG, followed by multiple screams interrupted her, mid-sentence. "What was that?" she whispered

"I don't know, but it didn't sound like anything what I would expect to hear in a place like this." Alana glanced at Maggie who smirked at the more than obvious comment.

"Lets go see what dares disturb our quiet imprisonment." She replied, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. They grabbed each others hands as they opened their door and headed down the stairs.

When the two reached the Academy's grand staircase, a scene of complete chaos reached their eyes. The front doors had been blasted open and now hung half off their hinges. Everyone was screaming and running as far away from the entrance hall as possible. Alana and Maggie were the only ones heading toward the danger instead of away from it.

They both had their attention fixed on the door. Something seemed to be moving out there but neither could see what it was. A small light then flicked to life in the darkness. As it bobbed closer and closer, the two girls moved farther away.

"What do you think it is?" Maggie whispered to Alana

"I don't-" she stopped. The light went out but the thing was still moving just outside the pool of light. "Whatever it is, I don't like the looks of it." she whispered in return.

A troop of black robed men stepped out of the shadows and stop at the foot of the staircase on which Maggie and Alana still stood. The man at the head of the group raised what looked like a stick and whispered a few words. There was a flash of green light and Maggie fell to the floor.

"Maggie!" Alana knelt next to her friend and tried to wake her. _She can't be dead! It just can't be!_ But she was.

"What did you do to her?" She shouted at the man. He only laughed a cruel, heartless laugh.

"ANSWER ME!" she screamed. More laughter followed by and equally cold voice.

"Is it not obvious?" He taunted "I killed her." More laughter escaped his mouth.

"How? you didn't-" she stopped. The stick he had been holding, it wasn't just any stick, it was a wand. "You're a wizard." Her heart went cold. Wizards weren't exactly allies to her kind. In fact, the groups were extremely hostile towards each other.

"Clever, aren't you?" the wizard said "But then again, I would suspect no less from a Lamont."

"How dare you speak that name!" she shouted "You, a wizard, A suppressor of my kind! Don't speak the name! You are filth compared to us! Filth compared to even your own kind!"

"You reflect my master's thoughts. Only his are towards those disgusting Mudbloods"

"Those 'Mudbloods' as you call them, are considered equals as are the untainted wizards. Its just you and your sordid leader. I know what you are, Deatheaters. Creatures tainted by Voldemort's screwed up views of purity."

She was only stalling. She only needed him to get angry enough to pay less attention to her. Then she take care of the whole lot of them.

"How dare you..." He said dully. "How- you-I." He stopped. He was remarkably flustered. He couldn't make sense of her. She was too brave. No one ever stood against Voldemort. His next move was less than intelligent. He stepped right up to her and slapped her straight across the face.

_ Well that's reason enough! They can't not expect that I'll retaliate._ She took that moment to cat out her own bit of magic. The whole group was slammed against the wall behind them. Alana spun on her heel and dashed back to her dorm at top speed, Deatheaters in close pursuit.

When she reached her room, she threw the door open and ran to the fireplace. She waved her hand across it and with an eerie white glow, a just barely large enough opening appeared to her right. She scrambled through it just in time because as it sealed itself up, the head Deatheater ran into the room.

Alana had entered a secret room she and Maggie had made for protection when they first discovered how special they both were. It was a truly beautiful place, completely furnished in mahogany. There was a huge fireplace on one wall, and a writing desk in front of it. In the corner there was a large canopy bed and opposite that, a very small library with a very comfortable couch and a small table.

She walked deeper into the room and very slowly sank onto the fleecy comforter of the bed, numb with the reality of her situation that still hadn't sunk in completely. When it finally had, she cried for the many hours that it took for exhaustion to overcome her. She drifted into a fitful sleep full of nightmares and pain. Her best friend, and distant cousin, was dead, murdered by the hand of young man, who reeked of death although he was barely mature.


	2. Wizards in the House

**DISCLAIMER: You know the drill. Do I really have to go over it each chapter? I don't own Harry Potter. I did think of any charcters you haven't heard of yet, so there.**

****

Chapter 2: Wizards in the House

Alana was only half awake when she realized someone was speaking just outside the secret room. At first, she had thought the voices were from her dream, but as her senses fully returned, so did her memories from the previous night.

_It was just a dream, _she thought, desperately trying to convince herself even though she knew it was a lie, _I'll wake up and find Maggie shouting at some of the younger girls for making too much noise this early in the morning._

To her horror, when she opened her eyes, she found herself in the sitting room, just as she had been the night before. She started to cry again. She shed tears for Maggie, Stephania, Tina, and Fabiana, and everyone else that had died that night. She also cried for the Deatheaters that attacked, for their lost souls and for the pain they would undoubtedly go through for killing Maggie. Alana had an obligation to avenge her friend's death, the men would have to die.

Then she remembered the people outside. She could feel them, they all had a residue of death on them, but not as strong as the others from last night. She could feel their magic too. It wasn't as strong as her own, but not as weak as the kind the mortals had so they must be more wizards.

_Great. More of them to deal with. I just hope they don't realized I'm not a mortal or one of their own. I don't feel like fighting them off as well. _She slowly rose to her feet and wiped away the white tears that still glided down her cheeks. She trudged across the hardwood floor and to the gigantic fireplace once again. With a wave that was devoid of all feeling, she opened the passage to her old dormitory and towards the strange wizards she hoped wouldn't kill her for what she was..


	3. Dealing with Death

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah, like I said before, I have no life. I didn't write Harry Potter. I don't own anything 'cept the ideas for the plot thingy.**

****

Chapter 3: A Cousin's Funeral

When Alana saw just how many wizards were hanging about her room, she tried to slip back into the study but with fouled luck, a young witch with pink hair spotted her standing amid the soot and ashes.

"Hey!" the woman shouted "Who are you? You can be in here!" Alana didn't wait for the woman to even finish her sentence before she reacted. She bolted straight for the door but misjudged her speed and slipped an the polished wood floor. She tried to steady herself and keep running but skidded straight into the door across the corridor and collapsed to the floor in a crumpled heap.

"Hey! Are you okay?" The pink haired lady bent down to help Alana up from the floor, but instead of taking her hand, Alana backed into a corner.

"Get away from me!" She shouted "I have half a mind to kill you were you stand! How dare you come back here after what you did yesterday?!"

"What? This mess? No one here had any part in it. We've just come to fix it up." She woman reached her hand out for Alana to take once again "I'm Tonks, I work with the Ministry of Magic up in Britain and with Albus Dumbledore." She hoped the girl would trust her. Instead of accepting her hand, Alana jumped up grabbed the woman by her shoulders.

"Albus?! Is he here now?! Tell me where he is!" The girl had a wild look on her face, as if Dumbledore was her only ally in the world.

"Hey, calm down. He's not here. He's still in England. Mind telling me your name?" She tried to catch the girl's eyes but she look up from the ground.

"Alana Lucas" She replied, still looking down. Tears began to well up in her eyes again "Are their any survivors?" she whispered quietly, afraid to here the answer she knew was coming.

"No, only you" Tonks replied just as quietly as Alana. She wrapped her arms around the girl as she started to cry harder.

"Hush now lovey, its alright, they're in a better place now." Alana pulled out of Tonks' embrace and looked the woman straight in the face, all tears wiped away and eyes no longer moist.

"What have you done with the bodies?" Her tone was a little more harsh than she intended but she had to make sure Maggie's body was given the proper ceremony for someone of her kind. It was Alana's duty as a friend, and a member of her family, however distant she may be.

"We only covered them, we figured the parents would want their children's bodies back. Normally we would have buried them ourselves but since their all muggles, we thought it would be a bad idea not to tell the parents about the incident." Tonks shrugged and tried to look like the carnage didn't bother her but it was really traumatic to her. Alana could see it in her eyes, they had a haunted look in them, the same look she knew was in her own eyes and on her face at the same time.

"About a quarter of them are from around here." Alana said, trying to help the group of wizards "Some are from Venice, Some Bari, and a few are from around Peliza." She paused to think for a moment, trying to remember where all the girls were from "about thirty from Sicily and the rest aren't even from Italy. I think ten were from Santorini in Greece and another fifteen from Athens. Maggie is from Australia and I'm from all over." She stopped to think again and realized she had spoken about everyone as if they were alive. She shook her head and continued, "You can find specific addresses in the headmistress' office upstairs, and one of the girls won't be returned to her family. Maggie is my family so I'll deal with her ceremony." She cast her eyes down to the floor again so no one would see her sparkling tears.

Tonks placed a hand on Alana's shoulder "Thanks, and sorry." she whispered "Was she your sister?"

"No, A distant cousin" Alana replied "We didn't know until a month or two into the first term we shared a dorm. She said something that's somewhat of a virtue in my family, so I asked her who she was and it turned out we were related." She had bent the truth a little. She had actually walked in on Maggie casting a spell that her kind used to protect themselves from enemies and demanded to know where she had learned that magic and if she had been going through her books. Maggie only stood up, which ruined the almost completed spell, and said she learned it from her family. They both had realized they were related and were rarely apart from each other after that.

"Well, I truly am sorry." Tonks said and started on her way to the headmistress' rooms to find the list of students and their addresses. Alana watched her walk away and when she was out of sight, wasted no time dashing to the spot where she left Maggie the night before.


	4. A Cousin's Funeral

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter. You know this already. Do I have to say it every freaking time I put up a chapter?**

Chapter 4: A Cousin's Funeral

Her friend was still lying on the stairs, only now she was straightened out and covered with an extra blanket from the laundry room. Alana knelt down next to her cousin's shape and let a solitary tear fall from her eyes. It shimmered gold until it hit the blanket, where in was immediately soaked into the soft fabric.

"Oh Maggie." She whispered as she slowly lowered the blanket from her cousin's face. Another tear slid down her cheek and onto Maggie's face, where is glowed softly for a brief moment, then disappeared. "What am I going to do with you?" she closed her eyes and thought back to the funeral ceremonies at her home. She only remembered one, her grandmother's. She had only been about seven years old and didn't really understand what was happening. She did remember that her granddad had been killed during a battle for he was still very young for a man of his kind, barely past his prime. She recalled a ceremonial table, glass and dark iron, with symbols etched into both. Symbols of life, death, rest and purity. There was also a sword, the most important part of the ceremony. All the spells for cleansing the dead person's spirit, sending the spirit to its final resting place without stopping and the fires that consumed the body were channelled into the sword. After the funeral was over, the sword was a lasting memorial to the person and contained a small portion of the person's personality or their compassion. A part that would always remain with the family as a memorial and an instrument of protection, for the love of a person is a more powerful defence than any spell.

Alana slowly gathered her thoughts and all the necessary spells she would need to materialized the table, sword and everything else needed for Maggie's burial. She rose to her feet and headed straight for the courtyard between the north and south buildings that formed Whitehall's dormitories and classrooms.

In the courtyard, Alana found a shaded spot, under a large and ancient oak tree. there she stretched out her hands and concentrated hard on the funeral table she remembered from her youth. Within seconds, a large globe appeared in front of her, pulsating slightly as Alana's concentration wavered. Soon enough, the table stood directly where the globe had been just moments before. Its thick glass surface etched with hundreds of tiny symbols, painted over in silver, just how it had been ten years ago at Deaglan Lucas's funeral. The wrought iron bars wrapped around the edges of the glass and twisted around each other in intricate patterns all the way down to its feet, which were clawed, like a hawk's, and held a large sphere of jade each.

Alana did not stop to admire the piece, but continued on right away. She summoned a sword to her side, which was much easier than the table, because the details were less important. She rested the swords golden hilt against the tree and bolted back inside to fetch Maggie, who she lifted off the stairs as if she were a rag doll instead of a sixteen year old girl.

Back in the courtyard, Tonks and a few other people Alana had not met yet stood around the oak tree, studying the sword and table.

"Excuse me." Alana said shortly "Could you please move away so I can put her down and get on with the ceremony?"

"Oh, uh, yes. Sorry." Tonks replied, backing away from the tree, only to bump into the table and send it crashing to the floor.

"Tonks, why don't you go inside dear." a short, red haired woman said impatiently. "I'm sure this girl will want to be alone when she's doing the funeral." the man standing next to the woman, also with red hair, lifted the table back onto its feet.

"Hello!" he said when he was finished. "I hear you're the only one here to get away from the, uh, attackers." He wasn't sure if he should tell her they were wizards.

"Yes, I got away from the Deatheaters." Alana replied shortly. She really did not want to talk about it. She stormed passed the pair and place Maggie on the table as gently as she could manage.

"You knew what they were?" he asked, completely surprised. He wouldn't expect a young witch to go to a muggle school. "Are you a witch?"

Alana stopped aligning her cousin's body and looked down at her hands. She wasn't quite sure how to answer his question. To an extent, her answer was yes, but she was also much, much more than that.

"Yes, I'm a witch." She said, hoping he wouldn't ask her about a wand.

"What's the name of the school you go to?" Alana panicked when that question came up. She didn't know the name of any wizarding schools except for the one Dumbledore taught at. Of course this man would know the school, he was from Britain, any children he had would attend that school.

"Arthur, stop bothering the poor dear. She's had a very long night. I'm sure she doesn't want to be bothered by silly questions like where she goes to school." The woman stepped towards Alana gave he a small hug, which completely surprised the girl.

"I'm Molly Weasley." She said "And this is my husband Arthur. Do you need any help here or would you just like us to leave?"

"I'm Alana and I would appreciate it if you at least went inside but it would be nice if you would stay near by. I'm not exactly sure how to do this and knowing my luck, I'll burn myself or something." She wore a weak smile on her face, the kind that meant she felt stupid admitting how clumsy she was.

"Alright dear, we'll be in the sunroom if you get into any trouble." Molly the Alana another quick hug and hurried off with her husband.

"Do you think we should let her do this?" She whispered to Arthur "That sword looked awfully sharp and she's going to have fire too. I certainly wouldn't let any of our kids do anything like this."

"Of course the sword is sharp and don't worry about her." he wrapped a reassuring arm around her waist. "I'm sure she'll be fine. She seems like a very strong girl."

Alana watched the Weasleys walk out of the garden and disappear into the school building. She then turned back to the tree and grabbed the sword by its hilt. She studied the sword for a few brief moments, noticing that she had set a large sapphire into the pommel and the black scabbard engraved with silver vines, much like the ones covering the walls of the courtyard. Alana unsheathed the weapon and spun it around a few times, making her fighting arts lessons from home flood back into her mind.

After getting the feel of the sword, She held the blade point up, straight in front of her face. Once the sword was in position, she quieted her mind and brought forth the spells she would need for sending Maggie to her final rest, those meant to break all nine bonds that held a spirit to life and kept it from being swept away by the river of death. She channelled all the charms through her hands to the hilt of the sword and when she let the last one flow into the golden handle, she spoke a final word laced with power, which allowed the spells to travel to the blade.

The ancient magic shone like hot oil as it slid down the blade, wrapping it in a warm golden glow. As the very tip was enveloped in the light, Alana lowered the blade and turned to face Maggie.

"Margaret Turner, I bid you farewell. May the river of death take you swiftly beyond its final bend. Do not tarry, Do not stop, no matter what. Lest your spirit be recalled to life in a body not your own, for a half life of servitude to the necromancer that brought you back." Alana made up a final right, since she didn't know the real one. She remembered signing at her grandfather's funeral, but hopefully that wasn't a necessity.

She had to pause for a moment and gather her thoughts and strength. The next part was the place she was unsure of. She couldn't remember this part from anywhere. So with doubt all to forward in her mind, Alana lifted the sword high above her head, point facing down towards Maggie's chest. After a deep breath, she plunged the blade into her cousin and let loose all the spells contained within the metal.

Before Alana knew what was happening, the sword grew white hot in her hands and bound the skin to the hilt. A great flash of light burst from the sapphire and flung her into the upper branches of the oak tree as Maggie's body was cremated into a shimmering ash.

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley. She had glanced out the window just as the burst of bright light exploded from the sword and dashed out the door as soon as she saw Alana's limp body fly through the air.

"Poppy!" she shouted out for the nurse just as the branches supporting Alana snapped and dropped her to the ground. Mrs. Weasley had whipped out her wand but not in time to stop Alana, she slammed straight onto the grassy lawn . She rushed to the girl's side and eased her head onto her lap.

Alana's face was a wreck. The branched had cut her in a hundred different places and blood was streaming down her cheeks. She had deep purple bruises surrounding the gashes and her eyes, which were only partially closed, shone as red as the blood staining her skin.

_Damn it! _Mrs. Weasley thought in a panic. _I knew something was going to go wrong. _She was not as skilled at healing magic as Madame Pomfrey was and didn't want to chance messing it up and hurting Alana even more. Instead, she conjured a large cotton cloth and a bowl of water to clean the cuts and wipe the blood away.

A moment later, a grey haired woman scurried into the courtyard and knelt beside Mrs. Weasley and Alana's motionless form.

"What happened?!" She asked frantically, lifting Alana's arm to check her pulse.

"I'm not really sure." Mrs. Weasley responded, placing the blood soaked cloth back into the dish of equally blood stained water. "She flew up into the tree and the branches wouldn't support her so she fell. I didn't get to her fast enough to try to catch her."

Madame Pomfrey wasn't paying much attention. She was checking Alana for more cuts, any broken bones or signs of a concussion. Her face was bleeding again so the nurse picked up the cloth and gingerly started to clean away the fresh blood.

"We need to get her to a bed I think. It'll be easier for me to heal her. She's got a fractured wrist and a concussion besides the cuts and burns." she paused to examine Alana's red and blistered palms. "She'll probably have a few cracked ribs too and her shoulder is dislocated. Pretty lucky really, after falling from that high. She's lucky she didn't break her neck." She conjured a stretcher and eased Alana's limp body onto it. She levitated the stretcher threw the school and into the headmistress's old quarters. There, she healed all of Alana's cut and broken bones, but had no way to fix the concussion, so she left the girl to sleep and rejoined the others downstairs.

**So what will happen to our new tortured soul? Pretty stupid ain't she? Please, somebody, review for me. You can flame me so much it makes hell look like the artic circle but PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! That is all.**


	5. Family Ties

**A/N: Harry isn't mine, nor is anything else JKR wrote. If they were mine, they wouldn't have been written by her.**

Chapter 5: Family Ties

Alana regained consciousness with a great deal of pain. Her head was clouded as if she had gotten drunk the night before. Her arms felt like great blocks of cement and her eyes, although open, were sightless. She tried to speak to the nurse at her side, but her throat burned and her lips were cracked and bleeding so it proved impossible. Instead, she only moaned, hoping it was audible.

At first, Madame Pomphrey thought the noise she heard was from some sort of animal outside, but when she heard it again, it was louder, and came from her unconscious patient on the other side of the room.

"Are you awake?" she asked quietly as she moved next to the bed. "Where does it hurt?"

Alana didn't respond right away, but squeezed her eyes shut and moved her head to the side.

"Everywhere." she said softly, unable to raise her voice above a hoarse whisper. "My head, throat, arms, legs, chest, everywhere."

"If you drink this, it should get rid of the pain." the nurse held out a goblet of potion as red as blood. Alana laughed quietly when she held it out for her to take.

"I couldn't take that if I wanted to. My arms are heavy and I'm not at my best. I could drink it if you held the glass for me." Madame Pomphrey propped Alana's head against the headboard and tilted the cup to her mouth. Alana felt the effects of the potion immediately as it filled her mouth. It was cool and calmed her parched throat, only seconds later, she had no more pain, but was still exhausted.

"Thank You." she said, lifting herself into a sitting position with a look as if she had suddenly remembered something extremely important. "I was wondering, has Albus arrived here yet?"

"The headmaster? Yes, he arrived a few hours ago, you slept through the whole day." she was checking Alana for any signs of fever or stiffness. "Why do you want to speak to him?"

"He is a family friend." was Alana's response. "He should be able to send my aunt a message, tell her what happened. I'm sure she'll know by now but she'd probably want to hear I'm okay from someone she trusts."

Madame Pomphrey was about to ask how her aunt could already know of the previous night's events, but was interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

"Come in!" she shouted to the next room and the door opened and in stepped an older man, with a shinning silver beard and half moon spectacles.

"Professor! We were just talking about you." the nurse said, ceasing her inspection of Alana's well being. "Miss Lucas here says she had something to discuss with you."

"Thank you Poppy, could you excuse us for a moment?" he asked pointedly, adamant on not taking no for an answer.

"I must respectfully decline headmaster," she said unwillingly "She is not to get out of bed and certainly shouldn't have visitors. She may be healed but certainly needs rest. Being unconscious doesn't count."

"No worries ma'am." Alana said cheerfully "As soon as I'm done talking, I'll be straight to bed."

As Madame Pomfrey hesitantly left the room, Dumbledore took a seat in one of the overstuffed velvet chairs near Alana's bed. He didn't speak immediately, but instead clasped his hands together and gave her a piercing look, like he was looking into her soul.

"Don't start your mind games with me Uncle." Alana said, turning her head away to break their eye contact completely. "You know you can ask me anything and I'll answer you true." Dumbledore chuckled softly and relaxed in his chair.

"You know me all too well Alana." he said, scratching his beard. "And you know I'm not your uncle. So if you'll answer my questions true, would you mind telling me why you attempted to cast that spell? You should know it's beyond your abilities and not to mention you haven't done any magic for nearly seven months." his tone wasn't a happy one anymore. Even though she knew him as an extraordinarily kind man, she also knew he had a lot of concern for his close friends and family.

"Her name was Turner." was all Alana said and comprehension crossed Dumbledore's features.

"I see. A cousin. From Austria, yes?"

"Australia." She corrected, crossing her arms in front of her in an attempt to look angry at him. "Forgive my ignorance but I thought it would be nice for her to be send all the way to the end of Death, and completely unable to be brought back by some bloody necromancer."

"I understand, but you should have gotten a hold of someone from her family or -"

"She's a cousin and a close friend before that! I'm not going to stand by and let her be locked into an eternity of servitude! Especially not with all the stuff our kind knows! Can you imagine the terror? A dead creature with the powers to banish and bind the other dead to its will! The earth would never see such horrors again! I won't let that happen!" Alana was on her feet now, and her eyes, burning bright red, staring straight into his.

"Sit down Alana." Albus said, remaining calm. "I only have your best interests at heart. I'm very sure you aunt Ailbe would agree with me on this."

"Don't bring her into this. You know very well how much power I have and I went through this with barely any problems at all. I had never cast that spell before and only ever saw it once. Other mages would have been consumed by it and burned to death. I refuse to be treated like I have weak magic when I don't! I'm fine, not even tired anymore, and I have half mind to go home right now!"

"You will do no such thing." Albus said sternly "I will call on one of your aunts, and if you're lucky, it will be Roisin to answer, not Ailbe. Your family will be the ones to decide what happens from here but I am quite confident they will not allow you to come home, last I heard, Cliona was still worried about you. "

"Of course she's worried, she's young. She doesn't understand how her visions work. If you were six, would you?"

"No I wouldn't but that's not the point. Ailbe thinks you need to stay safe no matter what the costs. She's got it in her head that the prophecy of lights is about you and she-"

Alana growled in fury, and turned to leave the room but something held her back. "Uncle, let me go. I don't want to have to spell my way out of here." But the hold remain steady.

"You will stay here and get your rest while I talk to your aunts." Alana found herself obeying the command although she had no wish to do as she was told.

"I thought you hated using Free Magic in your world?" she sneered at Dumbledore.

"You're actions leave me no choice."

"You do know that I can walk away from this at any time I want don't you?"

"Yes, but I assume you will use your best judgment and stay. I'm sure your Aunts-"

"Would be displeased if I disobeyed a direct command of Shengale because much respect is due to the ancients."

Albus smiled as she slid back into the bed and rose from his chair and left the room. He immediately went to the washroom and filled a large, stone basin with water.

"Through the waters of death I send summons to The House of Lamont." he whispered as he sprinkled a fine, blue powder into the water. Blurry images formed on its surface, but one figure was clear, a woman's face, surrounded by thick, dark curls and eyes as yellow as a hawk's. On her head she wore a circlet of gold inlaid with a single circular piece of amber, the sign of a healer.

"Hello Aislinn." Albus said to the figure in the water

"Uncle?" said the woman, frowning at him. She knew better than to immediately trust a figure in the pond, "Why are you calling? Not that it's not good to hear from you..."

"I wanted to talk to one of your aunts, we had a little incident out here that they should know about."

"Wonderful...." Aislinn said, rolling her eyes. "Hang on, I'll see who's in the kitchen." She disappeared from Dumbledore line of sight. A moment later, another woman, this time with shorter, brown tresses, electric blue eyes and a complexion of a Mediterranean sun-worshiper appeared in front of him. She was wiping her hands on a black tea towel.

"Hello Albus dear."she said cheerfully. "What can I help you with? Aislinn says there's been some sort of accident."

"An attack, Ciara." Dumbledore responded. "By Deatheaters, in Rome."

"Rome! Isn't that where Alana is?"

"That's why I've called actually. She's her with me now, but she had a bit of trouble with a spell she cast. A funeral pyre for a distant cousin who was killed."

"She's never done that before. I don't think she's even learned it yet. Why did she do something like that? And how is she even alive?" The woman asked her questions remarkably fast and all in one breath.

"I'm not sure exactly but I told her I had to talk to you or one of your sisters before she could leave here."

"Let me guess, she wanted out as soon as she was able to stand."

"Pretty much so. But I thought it best to let you and your family to decide what will happen to her now."

Ciara sighed and rested her hands in her apron pocket. "Well, if it were my decision alone, I would keep her away from here. Cliona's vision wasn't very clear on times. No one knows when or if that'll be or what to do when it happens."

"What do you plan on doing with her while you wait for the vision to pass?"

"We really don't know Albus. We just can't figure out any place that she could be safe and not risk deteriorating her magic. If we send her to a cousin's house, she's still in danger. If we send her to a mortal boarding school, she can't practice sword fighting or cast spells, be they magic or defensive. The only place I can think of sending her is to the Olympus or maybe Valhalla, but I'm sure Odin would be pleased to see her but he prefers to keep the place for those that actually belong there."

"I can help you find someplace. I'm sure it won't take long."

"Oh, no, we couldn't accept that. It would take to much of your time. You have so much to do and not much longer to do it in."

"Please, Ciara, let me do this for your family. Think of it as a way of paying back your hospitalities from over the years."

"You know we don't take anything in return. If we thought of it like that, it would go against the-"

"It would go against the ways of the ancients. 'Give and do not expect returns.' But do you think I'd be able to live with myself if I didn't do something in return?"

Ciara sighed and rubbed a hand against her forehead.

"You're not going to let us turn you down are you?"

"Of course not. What sort of friend would I be if I didn't help when it was needed?"

"Fine. If you find someplace, please, _please_ contact us before you put her there. We trust you but we need to make sure that the place is completely safe and has no direct access from the river to Alana. She can't be allowed to actually go into the interregnum now, it's too dangerous."

"I promise Ciara. Though I must ask permission to take her back to my headquarters. I can't remain at this Whitehall place any longer, there is a chance that the Deatheaters will return and I don't want anyone here for that. Least of all Alana."

"Please do take her, the faster she leaves the better. The next attack might not leave her so well. It was sheer luck she wasn't killed this time. Though I must figure out which family the cousin was from. No doubt they will want to know of their child's passing."

"Thank you Ciara, and I promise to be in touch as often as possible."

"Good-bye Albus."

Ciara waved her hand over the looking glass, wiping away the image of her wizard friend. She sighed once again and removed the black dishcloth from her apron. Her niece's situation was turning out to be more trouble than any of them ever imagined. Everyone was out of ideas and poor little Cliona was nearly hysterical with fear for her sister-cousin.

"I pray to Samona this all works out. And to Casero for Alana's safety." She drew out the symbols for the two ancients in the air and whispered a little incantation to invoke the gods.

"Don't worry Aunt." said Aislinn, wrapping an arm around Ciara's shoulders. "She'll be fine. I'm sure Albus will be more than successful in finding the right place for her. Take a breath and let me finish your chores, alright?"

Ciara nodded, handed over the tea towel and apron, and hurried off to another part of the house.

"The elders are always worrying. No wonder they go grey so fast."


	6. She Used a Portkey Right?

**:::INSERT DISCLAIMER HERE:::**

Chapter 6: She Used a Portkey....Right?

"Are you up to apparating to the house Alana?" Dumbledore was sitting with Alana in the Headmistress' old quarters. After obtaining permission from her aunt Ciara, he still had misgivings about letting her go, but his worries of the returning Deatheaters was much stronger. The only place safe enough for her was the headquarters.

"Yes, Uncle. Is it really so far that you don't think I can do a simple thing like that? I was burned and I have a concussion, I didn't die." Alana said, sounding annoyed. "Will have any problems getting there? Are there any wards or anything?"

"As a matter of fact there is. A spell was cast over the house so only a person who is told the address by myself can see it, never mind enter."

"So in other words, I need to brace myself?" She said confidently. A spell like that would be easy to pass, nothing like the wards on her home. Those could kill if you were not a pure heart.

"I really don't think you should just bypass it Alana. The other people inside don't know who you are and it's best to pass you off as a Roman witch. Besides," he said nervously, "You're not completely well yet. Your eyes are still red and we both know that is _not_ a good sign."

Alana rolled her bloody coloured eyes and pulled herself out of bed. She hated being told of her health when she felt fine. Despite that she was still a bit groggy from all the potions they had given her to banish any pain, she was in perfect health. The eyes meant nothing, they would clear up. Besides, she was strong. Apparating a few thousand kilometres would be like a walk in the park...or perhaps a brisk jog.

"How about I just wait outside the place for your friends to get there, and then they can take me in. No one needs to know I went there by my own powers. You can tell them I took one of those,... what are they called? Portkeys?"

Dumbledore sighed deeply. Although he hated to admit it, it was the best plan they had. Taking a broom ride would be to long and tiring, and since she was underage, she couldn't very well tell people she apparated to Grimmauld Place.

"Very well. Do not enter the house without a member of the order, and don't let anyone know how you really got there. We will announce your situation as soon as possible, but before then, no one is to know. No matter how trustworthy they seem or anything else." He rose from his place on the high-backed chair and left the room, closing the door behind him a little harder than normal.

"No need to be angry." Alana said to herself as she left Rome in a fine golden mist and concentrated carefully on her destination, London.

**Will it work? Or is she still too sick? Stay tuned to find out!**


	7. The Truth Comes Out and It's Not Pretty

**DISCLAIMER: Do I have the Harry Potter trademark tatooed on my head? No.**

Chapter 7: The Truth Comes Out, and It's Not Pretty

"Oh lovely" Alana said to herself as she walked through the streets of London. She hadn't apparated to the right area so she was searching the city for any sign of magic or a house with a protective aura around it. So far all she'd gotten was nearly mugged and peed on by a drunk, all of which we're taken care of immediately. The mugger was most likely huddled in a corner somewhere for fear of her and her mysterious hands of fire and her pants were free of any urine.

As for her search for magic, it was everywhere. Every few houses were home to wizards and she swore she could feel wizard magic beneath her very feet. Plus, with all the mortals, their magic felt much stronger than any city she had been in for a long while. The last time she had felt mortal magic that strong was on her trip to Cork, to visit family and help them take care of some stubborn undead and a less than welcome necromancer.

"Oh for the love of the Ancients!" she exclaimed. For three quarters of an hour's search she got no where. "By Suela the Walker, I ask for a path to the place I seek!" she shouted to the sky and after a moment's patient wait, the ground below her began to glow a with bright blue light. The light spread across the ground in front of her and turned around the nearest corner.

"Cheers." she whispered as she touched her fingers to her lips and forehead, then to the sky. She dashed down the street and around the corner where she saw the path end at a well guarded house. She sighed with exasperation.

"Of course, I call for help when I'm only a hundred steps away." She shook her head and stood in the middle of the pitch dark road to wait for someone to help her. Then she heard a voice from a little ways behind her.

"Ms. Lucas?" asked a young man with a red ponytail. "I'm Bill Weasley. Dumbledore told me to bring you to the house."

"Sorry I'm late." She muttered, reading the man. "I got lost."

"Lost? Using a portkey? Didn't it take you straight here?"

"Well, yes but I, uh, never mind. I went to find someone when after twenty minutes I was still all alone. Not a good thing to leave a traumatized young person standing in the middle of a street in a worse part of town during the dead of night now is it?" She said calmly, so she wouldn't ruin her masquerade. Bill shifted uncomfortably where he stood and cast his eyes to the ground. After a few moments of feeling bad for embarrassing him, Alana cleared her throat to catch his attention.

"Can we go in?" she asked. "It's a bit chilly out here."

"Oh! yeah, this way. Has Dumbledore told you the address?" He asked and Alana started. She didn't know what the right answer would be but thought it best to guess rather than ask for help again.

"Of course." she said with a smile. Her answer satisfied Bill and he turned around to face the magically protected house.

"We have to make this quick." He whispered quickly. "If any muggles see us we're in for some trouble." They crept across the lawn and stood very close to the stoop of the now sinister looking house and checked around to make sure no one was watching.

"Okay, let's go!" He whispered again and flung open the front door. Both he and Alana dashed into the dark foyer and slammed the door behind them. Bill lit a lantern and set it on the floor at his feet so he could shut the multiple locks. He picked the lantern up and motioned for Alana to follow him across the room to another door at the opposite end.

"My mum should be in here. She'll get you settled." He said when they entered what, to Alana, looked like a kitchen. At the stove was a stout woman with hair to match Bill's.

"Mrs. Weasley?" Alana asked tentatively.

"Hmm?" the woman turned around "Alana!" She wrapped Alana in a tight hug. "I was worried dear. Albus said you took a portkey here but when I got back, you were gone! Where did you go?"

"I've never travelled by portkey before today so I thought when no one was there and I couldn't see the house, I walked around to maybe find another wizard or something. My mistake." she said sheepishly.

"Oh don't fret over it dear. Just try not to worry us like that. We have to watch over you for awhile now and we would feel dreadful if you got hurt or anything." Mrs. Weasley assured Alana. "Why don't I take you to meet the other children. I'm sure you'll all be fast friends." She took Alana's hand and led her out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Be quiet here. These paintings are a nasty sort and we really don't want to wake them up." They continued down the corridor until they reached a door at the end. Mrs. Weasley tapped it lightly.

"Yeah?" asked a male voice from inside.

"Ronald, open the door, there's someone I want you and you friends to meet." They heard a bolt slide out of a lock and the door creaked open. Six teenagers stood inside the room, four of which Alana assumed were Mrs. Weasley's, because they all had bright red hair.

"Hello children. This is Alana. She's....She was...." She couldn't figure out how to explain what Alana was without mentioning the attack.

"I'm a new student at Dumbledore's school." Alana said quietly. "I moved here from Italy, where I was going to a mor- muggle summer boarding school." She looked at Mrs. Weasley to continue her story.

"Uh, yes. She'll being staying with us until the term starts. Her family is having a few problems with the ministry and their new restrictions because of You-Know-Who's return. They asked Albus to let her come here so she could start the term with the rest of you." She cleared her throat again and started introducing the people around them.

"This is my son Ron," She said, motioning to the boy who answered the door. "and my daughter Ginny." they waved to Alana. "My twins, Fred and George," they waved and smiled. "and these are their friends Harry and Hermione." she pointed to a young woman with very curly brown hair and a black haired boy who was leaned against the wall in the dark corner.

"Hello." said Hermione, extending her hand. "What year are you?"

"Um, I'm not sure what you mean." Alana said "I'm sixteen if that helps at all."

"Same year as us." said Ron. "Do you know what house you'll be in yet?" Alana only shrugged.

"Sorry, but I have no idea what you're on about." she smiled nervously and laughed a bit at her ignorance. "I haven't had time to read about the school or anything."

"Do you read a lot?" said the Ginny girl. "You'll have plenty in common with Hermione then." she laughed and stuck her tongue out at her friend, who had thrown her a nasty look at the comment.

"Reading isn't a bad thing." Hermione retaliated. "At least _I_ pass all my classes."

"Ha ha. Very funny. You know potions is my worst class so don't make fun. And besides, I _did_ pass."

"Yeah, barely though." said one of the twins.

"Don't start George." warned Ginny "You didn't even finish your last year!"

"And were perfectly fine with that." said the other twin. "Our shop pays more money that dad's job pays him."

"Now George that is quite enough." Mrs. Weasley said tersely. "Your father works very hard to provide for this family." She glared at the boy then left the room, snapping the door shut behind her.

"Well it's true." George said to the closed door

"So what's your real story?" Ginny asked as she crossed the room to stand near Alana.

"What do you mean?" She replied innocently

"Mum's an awful liar. We all know there's something more than what you told us or you didn't tell us anything at all." said Ron

"Yeah, so tell us the truth. And no lies." Said Hermione, also rising to her feet. Alana felt trapped. All of the formed a line blocking her way out of the room.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." she said coldly. "And if you did, the results wouldn't be pretty.'

"Try us." said a voice from behind her. Harry had finally said something. "We've been through more that you'd think."

"I've too." She was in an awkward position. She had her back to a potential threat, but if she turned around, she have five more threats behind her. "If I'm going to explain, why don't you come this way?"

Harry hesitated, then left his place on the wall and stood alongside his friends, right next to Ron.

"Go ahead." He prompted

"Only if you swear me no harm." She wasn't taking any chances.

"Swear." said Hermione. "Right guys?" The rest of the group nodded in agreement.

"Alright. I'm not a new student, at least I don't think. I did come here from Italy where I really was at a summer boarding school without magic. I am staying here for awhile bit I'm not sure for how long." She paused and looked up at them. The all gasped lightly as they saw her still all red eyes. She took a deep breath to steady her nerves and continued.

"My family did not move here from Italy, they are safe and at home. They sent me to a non-magical place because my cousin had a vision of me being murdered during some sort of battle. Last night, a group of Deatheaters came to the school and tried to kill me. Instead, they got everyone else. Including a girl who I recently found out was my cousin."

"Deatheaters?" Hermione squeaked "They attacked _you_? At a _muggle_ school?"

"Yes, and I beg that none of you interrupt again. This is hard enough as it is. If I stop, I might not have the nerve to keep going." She took another deep breath. "I escaped into a secret room my cousin and I built in case anything dangerous like this happened again. They killed everyone in the school while I hid like a coward." she spat out the last sentence in self-disgust and took several shaky breaths to stop the tears that threatened to fall.

"Why wouldn't we believe that?" asked Harry. "We all know that Voldemort is back." everyone in the room but he and Alana flinched

"Because I'm still not done yet." Alana said quietly. "I was only able to escape them by using magic and that's where things get complicated. I'm not a witch. I'm a Taestai."

Everyone just stared at her, then Hermione started to laugh.

"You expect us to believe that?" she asked as she giggled. "The Taestai aren't real!"

"Yeah, no offence or anything," said Ron. also chuckling. "But they're just fairytales. Things to scare kids into taking baths and coming in before dark and stuff."

"Guys, she looks serious." Said Ginny quietly.

"Thank you Ginny. And I am." Alana said, feeling hurt.

"What's a Taestai?" Harry asked. He was very confused and didn't have any clue what they were talking about.

"They're fairytale creatures Harry. A race of bloodthirsty monsters that raise the dead and kill innocent people. They use the corpses to do their bidding and use them in sacrifice when they get overly rotten." said Hermione. "They hack them to pieces and burn the chunks of spoilt meat as an offering to their gods. They live in a bewitched field somewhere in Europe and supposedly were a real race thousands of years ago. But that's just a story."

"We are not anything like that!" Alana shouted, jumping to her feet. Her eyes bore straight into Hermione's and were glowing a bright gold with her livid anger. Hermione was backing away, the red had been bad enough, now she looked even more sinister.

"This is why we have been reduced to a mere legend! All other magical kind is afraid of us because we have more power than they could ever even contemplate! We brave the waters of death with nothing more than an enchanted sword and prayers to our Ancients! We right wrongful deaths and lay those who chose not to die to their final rest! Wizards hold no respect for those that keep greatest evil at bay and defeat those that would rather see the world overrun by the dead than flourish with the living." Her whole body was glowing now. She shook with anger at the insults to her kind and her voice was resonant with powerful magic. But even as they watched, her eyes reverted to their natural hue and her blinding light was ebbing away. As the last of her tantrum's effects dissipated, she sat down on the bed again.

"We raise those who were not meant to die. Those who's lives were taken before their rightful time. We only kill animated corpses and the necromancers who control them. We burn their bodies to ensure that they are not raised once again. Fire is the only way to ensure that the body will stay at rest and purify the soul so that it is not easily overpowered. We live on an island in a river in Ireland, But there are more of us around the world. We have a government, a counsel made of members of every tribe. We do not harm those that are innocent, only evil. We are anything but bloodthirsty. We are real but chose to stay hidden from the persecuting eyes of the modern world of magic. You have just proven why." she set her eyes on the floor again and let a single golden tear splash to the ground.

"I'm sorry." she whispered. "I'm just very tense right now. My cousin is dead. My friends are dead. My family won't let me come home. But even still, there is no excuse for what I just did." she broke down and cried. Her heart-wrenching sobs filled the air and made everyone's fear fade away.

"Don't cry." Hermione cooed as she sat on the bed next to Alana. "Hush. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have insulted you like that. I had no reason not to believe you."

"None of us did." Ginny said as she too sat next to Alana and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. "We're sorry too."

The boys were hanging back from the scene and each looked very uncomfortable. They didn't really know the best way to comfort a crying girl so just left that part to Hermione and Ginny. After just two minutes, Alana was calm, snuffle free, and answering the questions her new friends had for her.

"What is death like?" Ron asked

"Cold." Alana replied. "At least at first. It's a river and the water is chilly so it's not the most pleasant place to be, but after a few minutes, you get used to it and it feels normal."

"So is that what we have to look forward to?" Fred asked "Spending eternity in a freezing river? There's no heaven or hell or anything?"

"Of course there is." Alana replied, laughing. "The river is like the passage to death. It's the Interregnum or Limbo. There isn't a hell though. Everyone goes to the same place. The perfect paradise. Unless of course they don't want to go or did something _really_ awful. Then they become a ghost or reincarnate to another life. Usually people are too afraid the first time they die and choose to be reborn."

"How do you know?" Ginny asked. "You've never died before have you?"

"I can tell if people have a past life if I cast a really complicated spell and they drink a potion and a bunch of other things, so I personally have never done it. And yes, I've died before. I was maybe...7 years old and wasn't supposed to go into the river without an adult because when you're that young, your magic isn't as concentrated or easy to control. I had gone because one of our dogs had had puppies, but one of them died and I was extremely upset. I went after the poor things soul and gotten her back into life but I was really tired after that and lost my concentration on ignoring the river's call. So I just laid down and let it take me." She shivered as she recalled the memory. "I had snapped six of nine bonds to life before anyone came for me. My cousin Aislinn noticed I wasn't moving and when she tried to wake me, I didn't move. She came in right after me and pulled me back in just enough time because my seventh bond was fraying. I was in a coma for three months. Never again did I go into death without an elder."

"But not all of your bonds or whatever they are were broken, doesn't that mean you were still alive?" asked George

"The bonds are extremely complicated. After number three is broken, you go unconscious. At number four, you stop breathing. When five snaps, your heart stops completely. When six breaks, all brain function is gone, and by seven, you'll be in a coma for at least half a year before you either wake up or die again. At eight, there is little to no hope and when nine breaks, you're gone forever. But it definitely is a better place. The end that is. You can't ever be risen by any bloody necromancers."

"Wow." Ginny whispered. "How long does it take for each bond to break?"

"It all depends on the person and their magic. Some people, mortals usually, break all nine in a matter of minutes. They're gone after about twenty four hours. After then, not even I could bring them back. Wizards can last much, much longer and if they have a really strong will and something to fight for, they could stay in death for about a year, more if the figure out how to reach the banks. A Taestai is a whole different story. The longest ever was one hundred years. She was the strongest Taestai ever, and that's saying something because we have a recorded history of over two hundred thousand years." Just then, she heard the door slam shut and jumped. "What was that?" She looked around and noticed Harry had stormed out of the room. "Why'd he leave?" she asked Hermione.

"Oh no. Ron could you go after him." She said nervously. "I may as well explain this to her now."

"Best not." Ron replied. "He'll be really mad at you if he doesn't want her to know." He and Hermione rushed out of the room

"Was it something I said?" Alana asked. Ginny shrugged her shoulders.

**Harry's a moody little bugger ain't he?**

**Ah, blissful ignorance! She's lucky.**


	8. Didn't Mean to Make Him Cry

**DISCLAIMER: My name is not Kat Warner. I don't own Potter.**

Chapter 8: Didn't Mean to Make Him Cry

"Harry, wait up!" Ron called down the hall towards his retreating friend. "Harry!"

"Leave me alone." Harry said as he slumped against the wall. "I don't want to talk."

"Listen then Harry. We know you're upset but you can't go running off like that." Hermione said quietly.

"I only left the room! Now I can't even be by myself for a minute or two?!" He shouted back.

"You can be alone but you can't run off like that with no explanation." Ron replied. "Alana's going to be wondering what she did to make you so upset and you won't want to tell her because of obvious reasons. She's going to feel like you hate her."

"I don't hate her though. I just couldn't stand her talking about death and how long a person can stay in death until there's to hope and what happens when the bonds break or anything like that." He buried his face in his hands as tears started to form in his eyes.

"We miss him too Harry." Ron said. "But no amount of tears will bring him back."

"I know, I know. I've gotten this lecture by anyone and everyone who could give it. Just stop already okay?" he looked up at them again his eyes red and moist.

"Excuse me?" they all turned around. Alana was standing shyly a few feet away, looking nervous at interrupting them.

"Hey. Sorry to run out on you like that." Ron said as he pulled her away from Harry and Hermione for the minute. "and for leaving you in the dark, but it's not our place to tell you what's going on with him. He'll have to do it when he's ready."

"I understand." Alana whispered. "I just wanted to apologize to him for whatever I said. I didn't know I would make him cry." She stood a glance at the pair they left behind. Hermione had Harry wrapped in a hug, whispering soothing words to him. Ron glanced over as well and Alana could have sworn she saw two emotions flash across his face. Sadness and another one she couldn't place in the brief second it had appeared.

"He'd probably deny that you did anything wrong, but go ahead anyways."

"Harry?" she asked. He and Hermione separated and Harry turned to face Alana.

"Hey." His eyes were still red

"I'm sorry for whatever I said that upset you." she said, again shyly. "I didn't mean to."

"Don't worry about it. You don't need to apologize for anything. I should be the one saying I'm sorry. I ran out without a word. But I couldn't really keep listening without breaking down." He also felt shy as he admitted he was wrong. It made him feel vulnerable.

"Okay so are we done here?" Ron asked from next to Hermione. "I'm starving."

"You're _always _hungry Ron." Hermione sighed and leaned against her friend.

**They just met and already there are heart touching moments? I must be going soft...**


	9. Hogwarts or Home?

**DISCLAIMER: How many times do I have to tell you?! I don't own HP anything!**

Chapter 9: Hogwarts or Home?

"That was delicious Mrs. Weasley." The group of people staying in the house had finished their dinner and were chatting idly and finishing their drinks. Alana had met many more wizards during supper and found most of them remarkably funny. One wizard, Mundugnus Fletcher, amused Alana with his stories of thievery and deception. Another, Alastor or Mad-Eye Moody, told her stories of his days as an auror and how it made him remarkably paranoid.

"But tell anyone I admitted it." He whispered gruffly with a chuckle "I've got to keep up my reputation of being a right old pain."

"Alana, we're going back upstairs." Harry said "Are you going to come with?" Alana nodded and followed him, Ron and Hermione back to their rooms.

"So did Dumble dore tell you if you're going to come to the school yet?" Hermione asked impatiently "Do you want to come to school with us?"

"I haven't heard a thing of him since this afternoon and it would be great to go to Hogwarts with you guys." Alana said excitedly. "I still haven't heard anything from my aunt Ailbe yet either. She'll have the final say in what happens I guess. I just hope she doesn't ship me off to another mortal school. I'm so tired of not being able to practice magic or fighting arts." She rolled her eyes and flopped back on the bed.

"Fighting arts?" Harry asked

"Yeah. Hand to hand combat, sword fighting, defensive magic, and ambushing tactics. By far the best class I have ever taken."

"So the Taestai have schools too?" Ron questioned

"Not a chance. Our parents and aunts and uncles teach us everything we need to know and in some cases, way more." She raised her eyebrows and made a face of disgust. "Especially if you have such a broad age difference between the oldest and youngest."

"Oh Lovely" said Hermione as she realized what Alana was trying to say.

"Okay, moving away from such topics as classes and other things," Ron too was a little uneasy. "are you going to come with us to Diagon Alley?"

"Diagon Alley? The market?" She had only ever heard about the place and thought it sounded very interesting. "Yeah I'll go."

"Great. You'll love it there." Ron responded. "There are so many great shops and you'll get a kick out of my brothers' store. 'Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes'. It's a joke shop."

"And there are other places too Ron." Hermione said. "Like Flourish and Blott's, The Apothecary, and the used book store."

"Hermione's a book worm." Ron said rolling his eyes. "Don't listen to her. Those places are only fun if they've got something dangerous in 'em." Alana laughed and agreed that most places were. Then each Harry, Ron and Hermione launched into their own descriptions of Hogwarts and what the best parts of each were. Hermione's were the library and classes, minus potions of course. Ron and Harry's were Quidditch, since they both were on the team.

About fifteen minutes into Harry Ron and Hermione's explanation of each of their professors, They heard a knock on the door. Hermione answered it this time and left the boys finish describing Professor Trelawney, their divination teacher.

"She's a fake if anything. I've never heard her say anything major that came true, only the occasional 'you'll break a teacup' or 'you're pet is about to die'. She's a pain really." Ron commented disapprovingly.

"Not always Ron." Harry said. "She predicted that Peter Pettigrew would go back to Voldemort remember?"

"That was a once in a lifetime chance. It probably never happened before, I doubt it'll ever happen again." Ron said and Harry's eyes dropped to the floor. Knowing that he must have something other on his mind than just being outsmarted by his best friend, Alana made a mental note to talk to him later.

"This Trelawney person reminds me of someone, but I can't place who...." Alana said almost to herself. "Hopefully I'll find her out for myself. I really want to go to Hogwarts now. You guys made it sound like a load of fun."

"Your mum wants us all to go to bed Ron." Hermione said as she returned from the door. "Says she wants to leave early tomorrow since Fred and George will have loads of customers and are bound to need some extra help."

"I haven't a nightdress." Alana said as she and Hermione headed to their room. "Dumbledore was supposed to send my things along after me but by the looks of it he didn't." She sighed and rubbed her palm to her forehead. "The man must be getting senile by now_. Finally_. And do you have anything for a headache? I feel like by head's been cleaved in two." Hermione nodded and gave her a vial of some sort of pain relieving potion from the bathroom.

Hermione snuggled into her covers and started pondering her day. She had learned a lot, not least of all that Taestai are real and easily aggravated. Was Alana really what she said she was? There had to be some other way she could do what she did, make herself and eyes glow and such. A potion or spell maybe? But she hadn't seen a wand.....

**Ah...Hermione and her reasonable explainations for everything...Stubborn little... Nevermind**


	10. The Pillow Fight Fright

**A/N: This is getting old already...I don't own it. Got it?**

**YAY! This is the highlight of my day. _Two_ people actually reviewed my story. I'm excited. A specially thanks goes out to yous guys.**

**SilverTrinity: Thanks so much! I'm much farthur ahead in actually typing it out than I am with posting and up there it gets kinda icky (At least I think so) and I've got something like a writer's block, only less serious. More like _creativity block._ It's mostly background info and...I should stop. I'll end up giving something away.**

**LAURA: Hey! Long time no talk! Hows it going? I know how the tired-ness goes. I never go to bed early enough and school starts so freaking early... sigh high school. But yeah, I stopped posting on the boards because my computer doesn't like the new boards much. It likes to torment me by freezing up and making me shut the whole thing down. Grrrr...stupid thing.**

****

**See what happens when you review? You get special thanks! Special thanks are cool. So review gosh darn it! (giggle gosh darn)**

Chapter 10: The Pillow Fight Fright

"Wake up you lazy bums!"

Harry and Ron awoke to one of Alana's obnoxious false voices she seemed to have adopted since her bonding with her new friends. Launching a pillow in each of their directions, she was determined to wake the boys in the least pleasant way possible.

"Go away you abominable fool!" Ron shouted as he shifted to cover his ears with one of Alana's soft, fluffy projectiles.

"Big words for so early in the morning. Maybe you're not as dull as we all thought." Hermione said, voice muffled through the pillow. "Get up Ron or I'll let Alana sit on each of you. I'm sure you'd just love to be squashed while being a grumpy git."

"Hey, I'm up already. No need to flatten me." Harry said groggily "Stop with the pillows already Lan, I said I'm awake."

"Who said it had anything to do with waking you up?" Alana asked innocently. Harry picked up his own pillow and jumped out of bed. Alana let out a little scream and bolted out of the room, Harry right behind.

"Prepare to die Lucas!" He shouted and laughed "My spongy pillows of doom will send you to your grave!"

"You forget who your dealing with." Alana said as she giggled and dodged his swing. "I am a mistress of death. It bonds mean near nothing to me!" she swung and hit Harry squarely in the face. "Catch me if you can!"

"You know I will!" he shouted and chased after her again. They thundered up another flight of stairs and ran around the entire floor. Harry managed to hit Alana in the stomach and she hit him on the head again.

"You can run Potter, I'll give you that." Alana said as she ducked another fluffy blow on the upper landing of yet another flight of stairs. "But you can't do this." she dropped her pillow and launched herself over the railing in a graceful, arched dive.

"Wait!" Harry shouted, but it was too late. She had past the point that he could help her back up. His new friend was as good as minced meat. He watched helplessly as she fell down all three stories and was only dimly aware of Hermione and Ron's shouts to Alana.

But much to their surprise, she flipped in the air and landed perfectly on the ground of the first floor. Hermione was reminded of her cat and gasped at the gracefulness of the fall. Alana acted like she had only jumped a few feet instead of hundreds. She swept her loose hanging hair behind her ears and looked back up at Harry.

"Going to try to catch me now?" she said slyly, with a smile across her lips.

"Don't scare me like that!" He shouted "I thought you were going to be killed!"

"Oh please." she said, waving the comment away. "You guys have a lot to learn about me. That was a small drop! I've fallen farther than that and never even turned an ankle. Now get yourselves down here, we've got to eat before we leave."

"Leave for where?" Ron asked, stifling a yawn.

"Your mum said we're going to Diagon Alley with your brothers today."

"Lovely"

**So, can anyone guess what's going to happen next? Diagon Alley has to be interesting doesn't it?**


	11. Exploration Disaster

**A/N: Alright! I asmit it already! I am JK Rowling using the internet as a disguise to hide my true identity! (This is how those crazy molesters get you childrens) I had to use this program to make an AU version of my sixth book! I OWN GOD DAMN HARRY POTTER!**

**NURSE: Kat darling, you forgot to take your medication this morning. ::holds out pretty green pills::**

**KAT: WERE YOU LISTENING?! I AM JK ROWLING!**

**NURSE: Hmm, maybe I should talk Dr. Sherwood about raising your dosage....**

**KAT: ::waves toothbrush:: RIDDICULUS! YOU'RE A BOGGART! A FIENDISH BOGGART!**

**NURSE: ::tightens straps on straight jacket:: Let's just maek sure you can't go anywhere.**

**KAT: DEATHEATER! GET AWAY FROM ME! BAD TOUCH! BAD TOUCH! **

**NURSE: ::pulls out big syringe and needle:: Maybe a little sedative would help too.**

**KAT: Oooh. Pretty Unicorns....**

Chapter 11: Exploration Disaster

Just a mere two hours later, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Alana entered the twins' busy shop, dizzy and covered in soot.

"I've never seen it this crowded." Ron said

"It's almost the start of term." George said as he carried a large crate full of hats behind the counter. "Everyone wants to get their tricks before they leave."

"Well doesn't that make you two happy?" Alana asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Ecstatic." Fred said as he passed by, also carrying a crate, "We've got some new pranks we're working on and that ought to bring even more people over the Christmas holidays."

"And what's the prank like?" Harry asked. "Anything that might be useful if we get another Ministry appointed defence teacher?"

"I doubt we will." Hermione said as she, Alana, and Ginny came out from behind the register. "Fudge will have learned his lesson from last year. And professor Dumbledore wouldn't let another person like Umbridge teach. He probably hated her as much as the students did."

"Really?" Alana asked surprised. "It take a whole hell of a lot to make Albus hate you. She must have been a real witch." Everyone looked at her with a strange and almost insulted look on their faces.

"Oh right," she said and blushed. "I forgot you're all wizards."

"It's okay." Harry said. "Come on, we should get all our school things before lunch. That way we'll have all day to just show Alana around."

"We really should just have her read and catch up with the rest of the sixth years Harry." Hermione said anxiously. "She won't know how to do any of the charms we might get asked to do."

"Oh believe me, I'll know." Alana said smiling. "Tell me what to do and I'll do it, whether I have a wand or not."

"Okay. why don't you levitate these crates to the back room?" George asked as he carried yet another crate across the shop.

"Oh, but George, where's the fun in that?" Alana said while trying to look innocent. Needless to say, it wasn't working.

"Please?" He asked again, batting his eyelashes.

"How could I refuse a face like that?" she said and laughed, pinching his cheeks.

"Ouch! Stop, no, not the cheeks. Please, not the cheeks." George whined and tried to dodge Alana's fingers.

"Okay, I'll move the crates but if you don't like where I put them, you can move them by yourselves later." she said and smiled. "That is if I put them somewhere you could reach them." she waved her hand and the boxes vanished in a flurry of golden sparks.

"You didn't." George said, wide eyed.

"Maybe, maybe not." Alana said as he dashed to the back room.

"Very funny Ms. Lucas." He called sarcastically from the back. "Go ahead and make the shop keeper you put his products out of reach. They're just on the shelves."

"Exactly. I thought it would be funny to see how you'd react." She shrugged her shoulders and walked out from behind the counter to peruse the shelves of tricks and treats. Harry and Ginny started helping the new stream of customers at the register, while Ron and Hermione scattered themselves through the store to be of assistance to the still browsing shoppers, each donning the jester's hat shaped badge that would mark them as Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes employees.

Alana however, kept her badge in her pocket. She didn't know the store well enough and wanted to become acquainted with it before trying to direct others. She strolled down an isle filled with multiple firecrackers that resembled Filibusters to almost a t, but when she read the card, she found that they were unstoppable and if anyone had the brilliant idea to try to banish them, they would multiply depending on what spell they used. Alana laughed to herself as she pictured her aunts try to vanish the pyrotechnics, even though she was sure that Taestai magic would get rid of them. As she continued down the row, she suddenly felt dizzy and as her eyes slid out of focus, another picture came into view. She saw a portly woman with a large mouth and a ragged looking old man shouting and trying to charm the firecrackers away. Confused and frightened by the unprovoked daydream, Alana concentrated all her energy on not losing consciousness. With a crash that pulled many products of their shelves, she fell to the floor. Luckily for her, she was still awake, but weak.

Ron and Hermione came skidding down the adjacent isle to see what had happened.

"What's going on he-" Hermione stopped, noticing that it was not a rambunctious child that made the mess, but her friend.

"What happened?" Ron asked concernedly, kneeling down to help Alana sit up.

"Not sure." she replied, rubbing her head where it had hit the floor. "I was looking around and then started to pass out I guess." She specifically left out the strange vision. she had to know what it was before she went parading around saying that she saw two strange wizards as she fainted.

"Maybe you should go back to the house." Ron said, still worried. "You look really pale."

"Oh don't fuss. I'll be fine. Maybe a glass of water would be helpful though." Alana pushed herself to her feet and scurried back to the bathroom.

"Why would she pass out?" Ron asked Hermione quizzically. "She didn't look sick."

"I don't know. It's not a big deal I guess." Hermione shrugged and started restacking boxes. "Though we should probably keep an eye on her. If she faints again, then we can worry."

**::opens one eye:: **

**No Nurse!**

**::unbuckles straight jacket:::**

**Prescription downers don't work on me anymore!**

**::cackle:: **

**I'm free!**


	12. Deep Down

**A/N: Can't you understand?! It's not mine. I haven't stolen anything. I'm crediting the true genius! And I am so going to laugh if I don't really have to put these things at the start of every single chapter. On With the Show!**

Chapter 12: Deep Down

Alana splashed some water on her face to banish the sick feeling that still lingered from her episode...or whatever it was. She had never felt anything so odd before. It was sickening and empowering all at the same time, like some sort of energy had shot through her body, giving her all of the power in the world for a split second before whisking it all away and leaving her as a pile of bones. What was even stranger about it was what kind of energy it was, the raw, untamed, and wild magic of another Taestai. More than she'd ever felt before, it had been like she had inherited all the power of another like her and her body couldn't handle it. It had burnt her soul, caused her to taste the temptation of necromancy because she knew she had the power to bind the dead, and probably the living, to her will and make them do as she says.

But she shook the thoughts from her mind. It wasn't the first time necromancy had beckoned her to its darkness. As a child, the most powerful of Death's messengers called for her as she first stepped foot into the river unsupervised. She had made it close enough to the shadows to touch them if she just reached out. Luckily, she realized what was going on and ran away just in time. Her family had felt what was going on and tried their best to get to her. She found them half way back to the entry point, worried sick and determined to make sure she was untainted by evil.

Suddenly, there was a sharp knock on the bathroom's oak door and Hermione's voice cut through the wood.

"Alana? Are you alright in there?" Straightening herself up and determined to look as if nothing was wrong, Alana swung the door open and plastered on a bright and wide smile.

"I'm great." She lied "Just a little tired. But no difference right?" she laughed lightly and smiled again, hoping they would buy her story. Hermione did, cause she smiled too and nodded, but Ron came close to scowling and stayed very close behind Alana, as if to make sure she didn't faint again.

"So what do you want to do now?" Hermione asked "Anything in particular? Book store, Robe shop, anything?"

"Hermione. I doubt she wants to do all the educational stuff yet." Ron interrupted. "Give her some time to get used to this place. Its not like she ever been here before."

"Yeah I was kind of hoping to get familiar with the joke shop before I start helping other people." Alana said. "It would be much help if I didn't know where anything was." Hermione only shrugged and walked down another of the remarkably long rows.

"So what's the real story?" Ron whispered from behind her. "I know you were lying back there. What really happened?"

Alana spun around quickly and stared straight up into Ron's eyes.

"Nothing else is going on. I nearly fainted alright?" She continued studying Ron, looked at his soul and all his potential gifts, a specialty of hers, something her sister-cousin Aislinn said she shouldn't be able to do at all, even if she were of age and Awakened. She could unravel so much about a persoon just by peering through their eyes.

"You have some very special abilities Ron." She said, not breaking eye contact. "Some are already coming out, as you just showed me. You're right, I'm not telling you everything, but that's only because I don't know what's going on with it or even what it is. When I find out, I'll be sure to tell you first, since you'll know anyways. Until then, don't worry, and try pulling out your potential. You'd be amazed at how powerful you really are." She broke her eye contact with him and started exploring the shop once again. Ron, however, stood there looking after her, wondering what on earth she was talking about.


	13. He Deserved It

**A/N: Think hard...Look into youself...Look back at the other chapters to know what I'm thinking... I DON'T OWN THE DAMN THING.**

Chapter 13: He Deserved It

Alana finished her browsing quickly and donned her jester badge to help out the sudden surge of customers in the shop. While retrieving a trick hat for a little girl, she heard a mumbling coming from the other side of the shelves, and figured it would be a good idea to check up on whoever it was, because there had been a few accidents that day regarding rowdy upperclassmen from Hogwarts that thought it would be funny to set off some pranks in the building. Luckily for the twins, any injuries were minor and mostly side effects of the tricks that could be reverse almost instantly with a wave a wand.

"Can I help y-" She was suddenly overcome with intense reek of death. Noticing the pair was young, about her age, she continued as if there was no problem. "Do you need anything?"

The two turned around and revealed themselves to be teenaged boys, both very tall and one remarkably blonde, he was the one really caught Alana's attention. His eyes were an icy grey and remarkably familiar, then it struck her.

_Deatheater_ She recognized him at once as the leader of the small group that attacked Whitehall. But he was so young....

"No." He replied shortly. "We're fine. Go Away." He turned around to face his friend again but Alana would not let him get away from her.

"I don't think so." She said, feeling extremely nervous, yet anger overpowered the feeling. He faced her again, eyes narrowed and a sneer on his lips.

"Excuse me? What did you say to me?"

"Yes. I don't think you should be here. In fact, I don't think you should be anywhere, 'cept maybe prison." The boy's sneer turned to a look of confusion and anger.

"What do you mean by that?" He spat. "What have I ever done to you?"

Alana took a large step up to him and stared straight into his evil eyes, just inches from his face.

"You can't say you don't remember only a few days ago. You still smell of your crime. It rolls off you in sickening waves."

"What are you talking about?"

"You killed my cousin, just the other day. Do I need to refresh your memory?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." The boy went to leave but Alana grabbed his arm.

"This will show you to kill a Lamont." She just barely glanced the boy's panicked and frightened face before he collided with the wall at the end of the isle. She had thrown him just like she had two nights prior, hoping to break his spirit.

"Remember now?!" she shouted "Or are you going to play like you're innocent?!"

"Stay away from me." He said quietly as Alana stalked towards him. his friend had long since disapeared

"I really don't think so." She growled, and used her magic to drag him to his feet and walk to her. "I don't let murderers go free." She pulled her arm back and with all the strength she could gather, which was a lot, punched him right in the face.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Harry and Ron came running towards her, wands out and at the ready.

"Taking care of the bastard that killed Maggie." But she looked at the boy again. He was out cold. She couldn't do anything if he couldn't defend himself.

"That's Malfoy." Ron said to Harry. "Are you at all surprised? Cause I know I'm not."

"No, I'm not either," Harry replied "But I never thought he would have started killing people already. "Ron shrugged and turned back to Malfoy and Alana.

"He goes to our school." He said quietly "I know it'll be hard but you can't attacked him or any of his little friends while we're there. You'd get in major trouble, maybe even expelled."

"Shouldn't he be punished for what he did?" Alana growled "It wasn't even just Maggie he killed, it was the entire rest of the school! They wouldn't have any idea what was going on either, they were all mortal. There was no way they could know about magic or how to defend themselves when it came at them."

"Alana, quiet down." Ron hissed "People don't know about the attack yet... and we can't be the ones to tell them."

"Fine! Fine. I'll try to calm down, but I don't know how I'll be able to stand that bas....." She took a deep, shuddering breath as she felt her temper flaring once again. "He better not do anything odd at school, cause if I catch wind of even one little thing." She clenched her teeth and drew her finger across her neck. She got her point across too, nobody doubted she would hurt Malfoy if he did anything wrong.

"Ron, help me get him out of here." Harry mumbled as he grabbed one of Malfoy's ankles and dragged him out onto the busy street of Diagon Alley.


	14. Stealing an Heirloom

**A/N: This? Mine? I think not.**

**I am officially afraid of asian people. No Offense or anything but I saw the grudge yesterday and I'm afraid that some crazy asian-like ghost shape thing is going to sneak into my room, crawl under my covers and suck my into my bed. shivers And the gurgly croak noise. Damn that was scary. I suggest you see it. You'll either love it or hate it, but either way I garantee at least three startled jumps and lots of laughter. The entire theatre was laughing within the first five minutes. **

Chapter 14: Stealing an Heirloom

"Okay so the books are done, I have ingredients for potions and a cauldron, robes, a cloak -a very thin one mind you- and I guess that's everything. Ready to leave?" Alana had been reviewing her Hogwarts list, checking that she had picked up every last material she would need for the year and everything was in order. Except for...

"You forgot one thing Lan." Hermione said, taking her list. "You really kind of have to get a wand."

"You're kidding." Alana said, chuckling. "It would be pointless, you know that, right?"

"Yeah but you're supposed to be passed off as an Italian transfer." Hermione argued back. "The illusion wouldn't be right unless you have a wand." Alana only rolled her eyes and picked up her bags.

"If you insist..."

Ten minutes later, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Alana entered Olivander's wand shop. The place was quiet and the air as still as if no one had entered for years. Alana could feel the magic in the air, feel it flowing over her skin as she walked, sparking as it recognized her blood. She could also feel the river much more than she should while in life. As she crept deeper into the store, the feeling almost made her feel sick and cold, so understandably, she shivered.

"Cold?" Harry asked, placing a hand on Alana's arm.

"No, not in body." she replied taking a deep breath. "Just, um, well, this place has loads of magic in it and I- I can feel death _really_ closely, like the current around my ankles. It's...draining to say the least. Takes a lot of magic to stay here. We'll just have to leave as fast as possible."

"Okay, we'll try but picking a wand takes a long time." he said slowly, recalling when he was first in this shop.

"Oh please. The wand will be a prop." she said, waving her other hand. "I'll just pick the third or fourth one and say it feels right." Harry only shrugged and joined the rest of the group.

"Welcome." Said a voice from above them, making everyone jump. Mr. Olivander had appeared on the balcony above the entrance and was watching them with an air of slight confusion. Why would four sixteen year old wizards be in his shop when they should all have a wand already?

"Can I help you at all?" He asked as he descended the stairs.

"I need a wand." Alana said quietly. Harry glanced at her and saw how pale she was. Could she have under-exaggerated her problem with all the magic?

"Really? Did you buy one from another maker? Because I don't remember selling you a wand, and I remember every wand I have made and sold."

"Uh, yeah. I was living in Italy when I got the acceptance letter. I bought one there." Alana shifted uncomfortably. She didn't like having to keep up this charade. Mr. Olivander stared at her intently for a moment, as if willing her to tell the truth, but moved on when she didn't say anything more.

"Which is your wand arm?" He asked, and Alana held out her right hand. He took her measurements with his magical tape measure and shuffled through his boxes, looking for one to match his truly unique costumer.

"I have never seen anyone like you, Miss...." he raised his eyebrows at Alana, seeking her name.

"Lucas."

"Ms. Lucas. You seem like you have such powerful magic that purchasing a wand would be frivolous and a waste of perfectly good galleons. Why is that Ms. Lucas?" he sounded almost annoyed, like selling one of his precious wands to someone who doesn't need it was insulting.

"I have no idea sir." Alana said shrugging. "I had one up until a few weeks ago, but it was burnt in a house fire. I didn't grab it as I was running out."

"Hmm. Well, try this one, it might fit you." he handed her a wand made of oak, eight inches long. She took it, and swished it through the air.

"No." Mr. Olivander said and snatched it right out of her hand.

"This?" Another, made of cherry wood, ten inches. Once again it was a failure. She tried quite a few more before Mr. Olivander started acting strangely.

"Those were my most powerful wands. I don't think any others would work if you handled them." he sighed and started fidgeting with a fraying hem of his robe.

"Let me think... Let me think." He paced the length of the shop and back for nearly half and hour before he suddenly stopped, mid-step.

"I've got it!" he nearly shouted in excitement. "I never thought I would use this wand Ms. Lucas." He emerged from behind the farthest shelf, carrying a very old, dust covered box.

"This is the oldest wand I own. So old, not even I made it. It was the very last one my great great grandfather did before he died. He was very determined to make it too. Said it was very important and that some one appeared to him in a dream and told him about it. I though he had gone crazy but he was very ill..." He very delicately lifted the wand out.

It was a very beautiful wand, Twelve inches and made of a wood so dark it looked black.

"I'm not sure what is in it." Said Mr. Olivander as he handed to Alana. "In fact, I only know that it's Ebony, fifteen inches. Give it a wave."

Alana looked at the old man strangely with an arched eyebrow. He had to be hundreds of years old and she thought she would feel odd owning a wand older than him, especially if it was the last one made by his ancestor.

"Okay..." She said tentatively, grasping the wand firmly. Immediately she felt its power brush across her skin and almost dropped it in surprise. Sparks began flying from where flesh and wood connected and a harsh wind blew through the shop, blowing papers and hair every which way.

"Yes! That's the one!" Mr. Olivander shouted over the roaring wind. "You can put it down now I think!"

Alana dropped it on the counter without any hesitation. It clattered to a rest, still glowing and sparking every so often. After the wind had died down, Harry, Hermione and Ron approached the desk looking astounded.

"What, might I ask, was that?" Hermione said, crossing her arms and staring pointedly at her friend.

"Uh, it knows I'm meant to be it's witch?"

"I don't think that's all." Harry added. "Nobody has such a strong reaction to any wand."

"Maybe it's because your magic and the wand's magic are a lot stronger than a normal person's." Ron offered "The same thing happened to me when I got my wand, only less....intense."

"Yeah, I know what you mean Ron." Harry said "I remember when I touched mine it was warm, but Alana's sparked."

"That's the different magics recognizing each other." Hermione said

"Yeah, I think we figured that one out Hermione." Harry said sarcastically. "We're not that stupid."

"Okay, we all know it was a weird thing to happen." Alana snapped suddenly "Do we really have to go off and analyse how strange I am?" She sounded hurt that her friends were so adamant to find the reason for the wand's reaction.

"Sorry." Ron mumbled. "We were just curious."

"It's not a crime to be curious." Alana whispered. "But it would be a crime against Dumbledore if anyone found out about me. The shop keeper is already suspicious and having him bring out a special wand is not exactly helpful."

Harry, Ron and Hermione realized how bad the situation could be if Mr. Olivander decided to tell anyone about how a sixteen year old Italian witch bought her first wand at his shop. That would certainly raise some eyebrows at the Ministry.

"Alright, so now that we know to keep you quiet, what do we do next?" Hermione asked after a moment of silence between the four.

"You could stop at the menagerie and check if you want an owl or something." Harry suggested, trying to think of what else students usually have.

"I think I'll pass on the pet, thanks." Alana said, making a face. "If I really want company at the school, I'll send for one of the pets I already have. Adding more to the mix would only throw everyone off."

"You already have animals?" Harry asked. Ron rolled his eyes behind his friend's back. _Isn't that what she just said?_

"Yeah," Alana said, as she pushed the door open and stepped back out into the brightly lite Diagon Alley. "We live on an island, so the only way to get off it is to take a raft or fly. We don't use broomsticks at all cause they seem sort of, flimsy, I guess. Not powerful enough to withstand the storms we end up getting. So we use winged horses, hippogriffs on occasion and griffins. So sometimes an animal takes a liking to a certain member of the tribe and doesn't let anyone else ride them and that makes the animal essentially one person's pet. Then we have loads of dogs, setters, collies, some shepards, too many to count really. And then there are the cats and birds, not little birds, more like eagles and such. And we actually have a few betnuars. Have you ever heard of them?"

Harry and Ron shook their heads but Hermione, of course, gasped and started ranting about what she had read about the creatures.

"Do you really?" She squeaked. "Are they as beautiful as the drawings in mythology books? Do they actually protect their masters from danger and steer them away from deadly situations? Are they truly immortal? Can th-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down." Alana laughed. "They are remarkably gorgeous and are essentially immortal, but can be killed by certain complex spells that not many people can cast. The part about protection, only sort of. They do give off a magic that adds to a person's defences, but that's it. And truthfully, they guide people to the final death instead of back to life." Noting the horror on her friend's faces, Alana explained.

"They won't kill you or deliberately lead you to your death but once you have died, they will take you to the real end as quickly as they can to prevent you from being risen again by necromancers and such."

"Necromancers?" Ron asked "What are they?"

"People. Very evil people. They raise the dead and use them as and army to kill Taestai. That's their main goal. The less Taestai there are, the easier it will be for them to take over the world."

"That's not good." Harry said offhandedly, like it didn't even bother him.

"Nope. But let's stop talking about it. They aren't even close to being powerful enough to worry about."

"Famous last words." Ron whispered to Harry as Alana and Hermione strolled up the Alley to The Leaky Cauldron.


	15. The Worries of Ailbe MacClement

Chapter 15: The Worries of Ailbe MacClement

"I assure you, your niece will be quite safe within the walls of this school. The vision you speak of has already been fulfilled and she survived, she was not the victim." Albus Dumbledore sat in front of the enormous, roaring fireplace of his Hogwarts study, conversing with a wild, yet compassionate looking woman he knew only too well, Ailbe MacClement.

"It's not just a matter of _her _safety Albus." Ailbe said exasperatedly. "It's more the safety of her fellow students. If she's discovered to be more than a run of the mill witch, students are likely to panic. Taestai aren't exactly accepted by your kind, I don't even think we're believed in anymore. A dangerous fairytale race, if I remember correctly. Creatures of flame and fury, frigidness and evil just because of our ties to death!"

"I can't disagree on that Ailbe." Dumbledore replied, "After Centuries of changes to epic legends, you have become known as bloodthirsty murderers. But I severely doubt any student would put that complicated of a two and two together and come up with _that_ sort of result."

"Albus, I'm just worried." The woman sank into a chair opposite her long-time friend, the light creases in her face seeming to deepen with the fire's flickering shadows. "I've lost so much family because of those stories and so many more to attacks. Most wizards wouldn't understand our ways, and what they don't understand, they destroy.

Three of my own children have been taken from me and countless of nieces and nephews have followed in their paths. You know I regard Alana as my daughter whether I gave birth to her or not." She sighed and buried her face in her hands "I suppose I may be acting overly paranoid but I can't loose anyone else."

Albus sighed and stood up, "Your fears are not unfounded. A century of Death is enough to make anyone paranoid. Coupled with your recent shift to head of your tribe, I'm shocked you aren't ill with the stress. He placed a reassuring palm over Ailbe's slender but age and work worn hand. "I will try my best to keep her identity a secret from even my own staff but I will make no promises I can not keep one hundred percent."

Ailbe offered a grateful smile to her life-long friend and stood up, preparing to leave. As she swung her heavy travelling cloak over her shoulders, she was suddenly very light-headed and quickly snatched Dumbledore's wrist to steady herself. In that single moment, she showed how sick she really was. She had to hide it well, however, because her family had enough problems to deal with without her being out of the picture for a few weeks of recovery time.

"Could you give this to her for me?" she pulled out a large leather bound book covered in symbols even Dumbledore couldn't read and handed it over. "I'm afraid that in all the chaos, we missed her birthday. The poor dear must feel so upset by now." She hugged Dumbledore and gently kissed his cheek before turning into shadow stuff and disappearing entirely.


	16. On The Hogwarts Express Again

Chapter 16: On The Hogwarts Express Once Again

"We're leaving in five minutes boys!" Mrs. Weasley was standing at the foot of the stairs, looking quite aggravated.

"I don't see how it could take a whole hour to throw some books in your truck and put on some clothes." Alana said as she emerged from the kitchen, holding a muffin smeared with strawberry preserves. She was wearing her Whitehall uniform since it was the only set of muggle clothes she owned, other than her nightgown.

"I mean really, it took me only half that time to shower, dry my hair and do all the other girly morning things, _plus_ straighten up my room!" she threw her arms out in befuddlement and exasperation, showering the wall with jam. Noticing the stain, Alana pulled out her wand, only to have it snatched away immediately by Mrs. Weasley.

"Hasn't anyone told you?" she asked "No magic outside of school!"

"Nope." she replied "Nobody's really told me much of anything. Hermione just threw me some spell books and told me to read." she shrugged and put her wand back inside the pocket of her blazer.

"We're not _driving_ to Hogwarts are we?" Alana asked. Ron, who sat next to her, chuckled at the idea.

"Course not. We're only going to King's Cross, then we catch the Hogwarts Express." Alana looked at him funny, then elaborated "King's Cross is a train station, and the Hogwarts express is the school train." She had never been to the more urban parts of England, only the coast to deal with the restless dead.

When they arrived at the station, Alana was shocked that they had to get through a wall to get to the platform. The hidden area wasn't so much a secret more that wizards were bold enough to put a passage where so many mortals walked. They may be dense, but they could walk into it on accident.

Once on the platform, everyone said their farewells and loaded their trunks onto the train. They all quickly found an open compartment and settled down for the trip. Alana reached into her bag for one of her borrowed spellbooks.

"Oh no," Ron groaned "Another Hermione. Why do girls care so much about their grades?"

"Couldn't tell you mate." Harry shrugged "One advantage though, if Hermione won't let us copy her notes, I'm sure Alana will."

"Hardly boys." Alana laughed "I'm just catching up to the rest of the sixth years and after that, I'll show everyone how much fun it is to be a Lucas." Her grin was more than mischievous enough to convince Harry and Ron that it was going to be a very fun year, but Hermione on the other hand, wasn't to keen on the idea. Her eyes were wide just from thinking about all the trouble they could get in, which only made everyone in the compartment laugh.

Their entertainment was short lived however, because at that moment, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle decided to make an appearance.

"Well well well, look what we have here boys, potty, the weasel and the mudblood. And look, they have a new friend." He smiled wickedly and his cronies chuckled oafishly behind him.

Alana only smiled her mischievous and deceptive smile but the gears in her head were grinding tirelessly, thinking up was to torment the boy. As he took another step into the compartment, she felt his death aura radiate from him like heat from a fire.

"Go away Malfoy." Harry said monotonously, like he was used to his annoying presence.

"I don't really want to Potter." His eyes flashed maliciously "I would much rather stay and get to know your pretty little friend over there." He nodded his head towards Alana. Obviously he didn't remember anything from the previous day. only a fool would say such a thing to someone who had nearly killed them. "But I'm sure you and Weasley have already,"

"I'm warning you Malfoy." Harry growled, but the Slytherin wasn't listening. He just continued with what he was saying.

"She seems like that type, doesn't she? She's got the same manner about her that Pansy does. But I certainly don't mind that, you could almost say I enjoy that sort." He smirked malignly again.

"Get out!" Harry roared, shoving Malfoy squarely in the chestand back into the hallway. He slid the door shut so hard it didn't latch and bounced back to open again. More carefully this time, but not without anger, he slammed it closed and thumped himself down onto the seat, breathing heavily.

"Don't give yourself a heart attack there." Alana said sarcastically resting her hand on Harry's shoulder. "He's a swank. Nobody ever cares what he's on about."

"You can't tell me you didn't care what he said about you." he said incredulously.

"I can say that, without a grain of dishonesty, yes, it did hurt a little, but you can't let people like him get under your skin. It's not worth it." she shrugged and squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. "And I certainly don't want _you _getting work up over something he said about _me_."

"You sure?" he asked, wondering if she was testing how good of a friend he would turn out to be.

"What can I say?" she asked innocently, "I'm a big girl. I can buckle my own boots and everything."

Harry half smiled and returned to his games with Ron while Hermione and Alana continued reading their spell books. Alana was getting the hang of the concept of wizard magic and was breezing through the text books quickly, being at the Standard Book of Spells: Grade Two by the middle of the trip.

"Hey Alana?" Hermione asked, setting down her own text.

"Hmm?" Alana replied, not looking up

"Have you actually.... _used_ your wand at all yet?"

Alana put her book down and glared at her bag, where the wand currently held residence, if a wand can do that.

"Nope. Is that a big deal? No one else was allowed to before they came to school."

"Yeah, but not everyone else was as powerful as you." Harry said, looking up from his and Ron's game of chess after moving his bishop. "That makes a big difference."

"Yeah, we can't have anything funny happen when you use it." Hermione continued "Maybe you should test it out."

Alana waited a minute before answering. "Okay." she said and glared at her bag, making no move to retrieve the item.

"I'll get it." she waited longer "Any second now."

"Oh for God's sake! What's the problem?" Ron blurted out

"Try as soon as I pick that thing up I'm resigning my magic temporarily to the void." She turned her glare to him. "To me, becoming a wizard is like you becoming a mortal."

"Oh..."

"This is stupid." She said suddenly, lashing out to grab her wand. When she touched it, it tingled, like back in the shop. "What now?"

Hermione thought a minute and finally said "Make the chess table fly."

Alana stared at her. "You're kidding right? I have to use this to float a board game?" she was dumbfounded at how powerless the wizards were. Albus didn't need his wand to do stuff like that, but then again he wasn't any ordinary wizard.

"Yeah we do." Harry said stepping back. "We need a wand to do almost any sort of magic."

Alana scoffed and points her wand at the game. A flurry of sparks tickled the air around the wand and the table shoots up a few feet.

"No no, no." Hermione scolded, stepping forward with her own wand out. "You have to say the words that were in the book. Normal wizards that are still at school can't do anything without the words."

"You have go to me joking." Alana's jaw dropped "Have you ever tried?"

"Well, sort of, but it didn't work so-"

"So if Hermione can't do it. No one at school can. She top of our year, if not the whole school." Ron offered. Harry was unusually interested in a spider on the window.

"Try again. And try to do it without the sparks. Like this. _Wingardrium Leviosa_!" She waved her wand and Crookshanks' basket floated into the air.

"Wingardrium Leviosa!" Alana repeated, her bag rocketed upwards.

"I think she's got it." Harry said obviously from his perch at the window. He held a copy of the Quibbler poised and ready to smash the not so unsuspecting spider that was scurrying its way to the ceiling.

"I think she's got everything." Ron stated, staring at the bag. Hermione threw him a look.

"But can you get it down?" She asked, dubious. Alana dropped twitched the end of her wand and the satchel plopped back onto the bench.

"Looks like it." Hermione said, plunking next to the school bag. "What else can you do?" A mischievous grin spreads across her face.

"With or without the stick?"

"Without." Ron said instantly. "I want to see some of your magic."

"It's really not all that impressive." Alana said, sitting next to him. "It's basic stuff. What should I do?"

"Something simple." Harry said. "If you really haven't used your magic in a while it might not be a good idea to do anything big."

"Good point." Alana said, standing up and crossing to the compartment door to make sure it was latched. "What to do, what to do..." she muttered to herself quietly. She finally decided on what to do and turned to face her friends.

"So what's it going to be?" Hermione asked curiously. She had read somewhere that Taestai magic was very complex and required a ceremony to their gods.

"You all know I'm a Taestai, and where I come from we have certain things we have to carry with us when we go to battle." She held up her hands, about ten inches apart and closed her eyes. She concentrated on her memories of battles and fight training, remembering every graceful move and well planned blow to her enemies. A rich golden glow erupted from her hand and as soon as it came, the light was gone. In it's place was a beautiful sword, much like the one used at Maggie's funeral ceremony, but in different metals and gems. The blade was made of a shimmering silver, and reflected the flames from the many candles lighting the compartment. The hilt was made of black iron with tiny gold traced patterns etched in a swirling pattern down it. The pommel was inlaid with a large amethyst, the same color of Alana's eyes.

"Whoa." Harry said, moving towards Alana and the sword. "Where did that come from?"

"The manor." Alana's eyes snapped open. She glanced at Harry for a moment before flinging the blade into the air and snatching the hilt as it fell back to the floor. As her hand contacted the cool black metal, the amethyst flared to life with a brilliant light that swirled inside it like thousands of tiny stars.

"That's remarkable!" Hermione exclaimed, rushing over.

"It's the sword I received at my Initiation." Alana said softly, her voice riddled with emotion. "When one of us enters the Interregnum alone for the first time and add their sliver of power to the circle, they've got to be protected against anything they might go up against. So they give you a blank sword, made of silver, and send you in. After you get used to the surroundings, you have to make your way to Water's Edge, which is the one place all the Taestai can meet together no matter where they are on in the geographical world. It's a large building, or at least looks like one, and is sort of the center of our entire culture. That's where you are Initiated and all sorts of other things. Part of the Awakenings are there and our council meets there every so often to deal with tribal stuff and what not. Its the Taestai version of the Catholic Vatican, I guess."

"That's...interesting." Ron said slowly trying to process the information she'd given him.

"I never thought the Taestai had a government or religion or anything organized like that." Hermione jumped in, her brain on full intellectual mode. "All the books I've read on them have never mentioned a focal point of their practices in the dark magics-"

"I thought we had agreed that the things you've been told about us aren't entirely true." Alana said quietly "Nowadays you can only trust what comes out of a Taestai's mouth. Unless of course it's Albus Dumbledore that says it. You can trust almost anything he says as long as you aren't an evil wizard or necromancer or something like that."

"Sorry. I- I forgot. I'm just so used to trusting the things in a book that I-"

"Don't worry about it. I know it will take awhile to understand."

The rest of the trip went by smoothly, Harry, Ron and Hermione explained how the first day of classes usually goes, along with rules the school has about curfews and behavior and such. There were no interruptions by any other unwanted guests, but there were a few friends who stopped by to talk with Harry, Ron or Hermione, including Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, both of whom seemed not all there, but nice all the same.

"Are we there?" Alana asked anxiously, Peering out the compartment's window as the train slowed to a halt.

"Mm hm, Hogsmeade station, in the only all wizarding town in Britain." Harry explained as he shoved his chess board into his trunk. "We get to visit there every month or so to relax. It's pretty fun actually. A very nice break from all the class work."

"It's cute." Alana said fondly as she continued to stare out the window. "It reminds me of a little city near where I live. Is this place good for shopping? I mean, does it have normal shops or strange and unique ones."

"Um, normal I would think." Harry said "There's a clothes store and a couple pubs. It's not like Knockturn Alley or anything." He whipped his cloak off the wall hook and slung it over his shoulders. "Ready to drown yourself in primitive magic?"

"Oh I wouldn't say you're that bad." Alana said "You could be like those muggles and not have any magic. But I must say, these sticks are pretty foolish. I mean look at them!" she held her wand in front of her face as she walked down a dirt path leading away from the train station. "It's not even decent enough for firewood! It's a twig, and so easily broken. Wouldn't that be a loss."

"Alana! Be quiet! Do you want everyone to hear?" Hermione hissed from next to Ron. "You're a _witch_. You have _always _had a wand. Do you hear me?"

"Yes Aunty." Alana said teasingly "And I promise I'll play nice with the other kiddies, just don't send me to my room." She held her hands in front of her as if she were begging.

"Shouldn't it be 'yes _mother_?'" Ron asked, and Alana's face fell.

"I wasn't raised with a mother." she said, trying to sound untroubled. "Or a father. They both died when I was five. During the Seventh Battle of Lethe when thousands of Necromancers and dead creatures attacked us without any warning at all. After they were found, all of my aunts and uncles tried to raise me together. I think it worked out just fine. There was a reason for it, it may not have made sense then, or even now, but it will some day."

"Oh, I shouldn't have-"

"Stop, it's not a big deal. I don't really remember what it was like to live with them so I don't really miss them. I know it sounds horrible but it's the truth." Alana repositioned her bag on her shoulder and tucked her wand into the front pocket. "Instead of having one mother figure, I've had dozens."

They continued in silence for the rest of the walk, which turned out to be quite lengthy. Ron was still acting awkward at bringing up such a horrible memory for Alana, which probably in turn, brought up Harry's memories of his dead parents. Understandably he felt quite upset.

Alana, on the other hand, was more interested in everything around her, the forest on the far end of the town looked mysterious and like the perfect place to explore on a lazy day. The little town itself looked even more familiar when she was so close to it. The houses were adorable and made her think of home even more.

They climbed in the carriages supplied at the end of the pathway and Alana was delighted to see that the school owned thestrals.

"We have a few at home. Legend says that they were first created when a dying horse was taken into the river by its master and the river's waters seeped into it's blood through the cuts it had from a battle. Instead of dying, the horse changed and developed some strange and unique abilities. Like their invisibility and quickness."

"I think they're creepy." Harry said quietly

"I can even see them," Ron scoffed "so it doesn't matter anyways." Hermione only nodded beside him.

"You'll end up seeing them sooner or later." Alana mumbled off-handedly as she tried to unlatch the carriage door. "Why...won't...you...open?!" She thrust her shoulder against the door at the same time Harry lifted the knob, sending them both tumbling to the dirt ground at the foot of the front steps.

"Ow! This is why I hate-" Alana stopped and gave Harry a funny look. "Could you get _off_!" she snapped.

"Sorry." He snapped back. "It's not like I was trying to smash you or anything."

"No, but most people would have the common sense to move after crumpling someone to the floor." She stood and dusted off her robes.

"Well maybe I'm not like other people." he replied, standing as well and picking up her bag for her. "Like I said before, I didn't mean it."

"You're forgiven, but only because you're so polite." she said, smiling as she accepted her bag. He only glared at her. "I _was_ just kidding around. No need to get grumpy."

"Sorry to break this up." Hermione said, stepping up behind Harry "But I'm starved." She rushed up the steps and joined the throng of people waiting to enter.

"Me too. That train ride made me real hungry." Ron jumped out of the carriage and charged between Harry and Alana, making the both stumble backwards.

"You're always hungry!" Harry shouted to his back. Ron waved his hand at him.


	17. The Magic of Hogwarts

Chapter 17: The Magic of Hogwarts

"Wow." Alana was amazed at the school's beauty. She had always loved the architecture of castles and spent all her time searching the area around her home for abandoned structures. Half the island was covered in a dense forest they weren't permitted to explore because it wasn't protected by the Lucas family's many spells and other defenses. Extremely clever necromancers were known to lurk in the dark woods, bidding their time until they caught a Lucas off-guard and could attack. But those attacks were few and far apart, in all of Alana's time, she nor any of her cousins had run into any trouble regarding necromancers. They did however get into tight spots with the other inhabitants of the forest on many occasions. Lots of things lived in the forest and most of them didn't like children barging into their homes whether it was accidental or not.

"Alana. Hey, earth to Alana." Ron was waving his hand in front of her face, trying to get her to pay attention. "We're over here." He was motioning towards a table to the left, where Harry and Hermione had already sat down.

"Why don't we sit over there." The table they were heading towards was already pretty crowded, but the next table over was nearly empty.

"That's not the Gryffindor table."

"What's Gryffindor. Some kind of special honors thing?"

"No, it's one of the houses."

"Uh huh."

"Houses....you know, the groups we do everything with. Classes, dorms, points..."

"I know what they're for, I just don't see why everyone is split up. You'd think with this war thing coming up, Albus would have had the common sense to put everyone together. You know, to build trust and allies. That bunch in green over there doesn't seem too keen on all us red folks." She and Ron were seated across from Harry and Hermione now and all were listening to Alana attentively.

"That's because they're Slytherins." Harry said impatiently. "They're all going to end up deatheaters. That house has turned out more dark witches and wizards than the rest of the school combined."

"Right then. I'll keep it in mind to make them stay out of my way." Alana mumbled absent-mindedly as she studied the place-setting in front of her. "Do we see them that often."

"Only in Potions and Care of Magical Creatures." Ron said "I suppose it could be worse than just two classes."

"I personally think it's two classes too many." Hermione muttered "Look! Here come the first years."

The next half hour was spent sorting students into their new houses. Gryffindor was lucky enough to gain nine new students. "Martinez, Taryn" was the last girls to be selected. She was a kind looking girl with long brown-blonde hair and pretty brown eyes and looked familiar to a few students. Her cousin, Glorietta Loronca was a sixth year Ravenclaw who was in Hermione's arithmancy class.

"Students." Professor Dumbledore stood to make his annual year opening speech. "Welcome to yet another new year at Hogwarts. I beg of you all to pay as much attention as you can humanly bear for I have many grievous announcements. As most of you know, whether from being from a wizarding family or because you attended last year, Lord Voldemort has returned to life. After a year of warnings, the Minister Fudge has realized the truth and enlightened the rest of the wizarding world of that fact. This school is the safest place any of you can be during a time like this. Lord Voldemort is not going to attack this school and even if he had it in his mind to try, our teachers have devoted their lives to protect you students. Any one of them would die to save you. You need not worry about Lord Voldemort whilst in this castle.

"As you all may also have been informed of during the summer, with Voldemort's return also comes attacks on Muggles and Muggle-born wizards. Three days ago, Voldemort attacked a muggle boarding school in Rome, targeting a pair of witches assigned to the place for safety. No one thought he could ever find them, due to the miniscule amount of people who knew of their whereabouts, but somehow he managed to locate them. For this reason, we urge all of you to have at least three people informed of where you are going to be so this same thing won't happen to you. The person that knew where they were was killed by Voldemort and that left no one to try to save the girls. The school was attacked and everyone, save one of the witches, was murdered.

"When you leave the school walls, have a group of at least three with you. Do not stray off by yourselves and for no reason what so ever will any of you enter the Forbidden Forest or leave school ground without one teacher for every ten students. This may seem harsh at the moment but I assure you, these precautions are to ensure your safety and well-being. Anyone caught violating these rules will be punished to the furthest extent of their head of house's power.

"Now, enough with the dire situations. All of the older students are aware of the trouble we have finding employees for the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, yes? This year, we are fortunate enough to have not one, but two volunteers for this position. Unfortunately, they are caught up in other business at the moment and were unable to attend this years welcoming feast. However, they should be arriving within the next three days and I'm sure you will all enjoy having them here. They are truly wonderful people. Now, I'd say it is time for us all to tuck in!"

Then, just like every year, the golden plates filled with food and all the students gorged themselves on the wonderful Hogwarts food, discussing among themselves the many things Dumbledore gave them to think about and enjoying their first day back at school.

After dinner, Ron and Hermione led the timid first years up to Gryffindor tower while Harry and Alana made their way up in silence through shortcuts and secret passages.

"I really didn't expect him to say that." Alana said, breaking the quiet calm. "I mean, it's not a problem that he did. I just didn't think he would after all the trouble he went through to keep me under wraps."

"Yeah, I was pretty surprised myself." Harry mumbled "He doesn't usually tell us underage kids anything about Voldemort's plans."

"Doesn't he think people will figure it out though?" Alana stopped and looked him in the eye. "I mean, people have to be smart enough to but the pieces together. 'Hey, the new girl came from Rome. There was an attack in Rome and only one person survived. Hogwarts is the safest place in Europe so this survivor should be here or halfway across the world. I think that new girls is the surviving witch.' It's really not that hard to think of."

Harry sighed and leaned against the wall. His eyes were closed and he was deep in thought. What on earth was that crazy old man thinking?

"I honestly have no idea." He finally said. "Dumbledore has been confusing me and Ron and, well maybe not Hermione, but he's been confusing the rest of us since we came here. Nothing is easily understood with that man. I couldn't begin to tell you the crazy plans he's pulled since I started going to school."

Alana shrugged and started down the passage again. They were silent, too deep in their thoughts to be busied with making conversation. As the passage twisted and turned and branched off into other passages, they each slowly became aware of how long the trip was taking, the exact opposite of their original intentions.

"So do you think you'll get lost around here?" Harry asked, choosing another corridor to make the walk a little longer.

"Probably." Alana said nonchalantly. "But I'll tag along with you and Ron and Hermione until I figure my way around." She stopped as their corridor split into four right in front of them. "Which way?"

Harry thought for a moment. He was tired and no doubt Alana was too. He motioned to the far right path, which would take them almost directly to the portrait of the fat lady. Just a few minutes later, they climbed the spiral staircase to the dormitories with Ron and Hermione.

"I know this is a little late, but she seems a bit dodgy to me." Ron whispered to Harry as he changed into his pajamas. "But she doesn't seem like she's trying to do anything either. What do you reckon?"

Harry thought about it for a long while, reflecting on the last few days and wondering what was really going on.

"There's definitely something she's not telling us." He said cautiously, still thinking. "But I don't think she's going to hurt anyone either."

"Right mate." Ron said, crawling under his covers. "But it's too much for me to think on right now. I'm dead tired. 'Night." He shut his eyes and minutes later, he was asleep.

Harry, however, had no intentions of falling asleep. He instead waited for his roommates' respiration to slow, then slipped out of the dormitory and into the common room.

Even if he tried to sleep, Harry knew it would never come. Sleeping was for normal people, people without worries or pressure. Those who were happy and content with their family and friends and didn't have to think about death all the time. He was alone in the world and he knew it. No one else had the pressures of knowing they had to defeat the powers of darkness or be killed. No one else in the world had to deal with what he had to deal with. No matter how hard he tried, Harry couldn't think of a single soul he could turn to...but that soul was watching him at that very moment.


	18. Midnight Heart to Heart

Chapter 18: Midnight Heart-to-Heart

"Trying to see your destiny?" A quiet voice said from the shadows. Harry could see the figures outline but didn't need light to know who it was.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" He asked

"I could say the same to you." The person said calmly

"I don't sleep. Not at night. Not anymore." Harry said solemnly, but he wasn't sad like usual. "Aren't you going to sit?"

The shadow chuckled and slid into the chair. Harry jumped when he saw she was still cloaked in darkness.

"How do you do that?!" he asked, bolting upright in his chair. He shouldn't have trusted so easily.

"Relax, geez." Alana said, still chuckling and a shadowy arm reached to her head and pulled off the darkness. "Neat huh?"

Harry laughed nervously "Yeah, neat. What is it?"

"A spell. Actually lots of them woven together. It's a concealment. A glamour. See?" She flicked her wrist as if to throw the shadow into the fire, but it shattered into thousands of multicoloured shimmering sparks.

"That's incredible." Harry said "Can you teach me how to do that?"

Alana chuckled again. "Maybe. You'd have to learn some of my magic first. And being able to do it without a wand is definitely important."

"Then I'm guessing it won't be anytime soon."

"Depends on how talented you are. Have you ever even tried to do magic without a wand?"

Harry shook his head. "Not on purpose, no."

Alana shrugged and lapsed into thought. She adopted a strange look on her face as she gazed into nothingness. Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny Potter?" Alana said, but not cruelly

"Oh, nothing." He said with laughter still in his voice.

"Forget you." She replied and lapsed again, this time without pulling a face. Eventually Harry joined her in thinking. That happens when you have nothing to do.

"So what were you doing down here?" Harry finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Same as you I guess." She said quietly. "You know, sitting, thinking...feeling alone." She paused, but after a little thought added "But I suppose I'm not so alone anymore, not with you sitting right there." Harry had the distinct feeling that's not what she meant.

"Why can't you sleep?" Harry continued

"Dreams." She muttered in disgust "My dreams are strongest around this time of year, the equinoxes usually. Every memory I've tried to block out comes storming back in. Either that or pointless nightmares I can't figure out. Nothing matches up." Her voice was bitter and cold. Nothing like her usually jovial tone.

"I know how you feel." Harry said equally as quietly, his emotions starting to creep up on him. "I've been having nightmares for nearly two years now. Awful stuff, things I could have avoided." He shook his head and slumped back in the chair. "And the worst part is, I made it all happen. Everyone tells me it's not my fault but I know it is. They just don't want me to freak out or anything."

Alana listened silently from the other side of the hearth. She knew better than to interrupt someone when they needed to rant. Never mind the fact that disturbing and emotionally unstable and magical person was not a very bright thing to do, not bright at all. And of course, she had found that out the hard way. And quite a few times, actually.

"Cedric would still be alive if it wasn't for me. I convinced him to take the cup with me. If I had only done what he asked and taken it on my own, that bastard Pettigrew never would have killed him. Then last year, if I had done the damn Occulmency lessons like I was supposed to, I wouldn't have dragged everyone off to the ministry so we could rescue Sirius, who wasn't even in danger mind you. Then there was my mum and dad. I don't remember them or that night but I know they died because of me. I killed all of those people." Harry was on his feet now and pacing the room frantically, grateful to finally get everything off his chest.

"You know," he said, stopping suddenly. His next words were spoken slowly and pensively, like he spend a great deal of time thinking about them. "I think the world would be better off if Voldemort had killed me. That way, everyone would still be alive." His esteem reached an all time low at that very moment. Deciding she'd better intervene before he did something stupid, Alan stood up and grabbed Harry by the shoulders.

"Would you stop already?" she hissed angrily "You sound more deranged than usual." Harry glanced up and half-heartedly stuck out his tongue.

"Do you realize, if this Voldemort character had killed you, he would have had a thirteen year start on his plan? All the horrors from before would be a hundred times worse. I doubt there would be a single person in this school that was half-blood or less because they would all be dead. Hermione would probably be gone, someone would have found out she was a muggle born witch and killed her. Your parents would be dead anyways because they stood up against Voldemort when he tried to kill you. Ron's family would be gone too, Mr. Weasley loves mortals too much for Voldemort to even consider his blood. Dean is Muggle born! Seamus is half and half! Neville is nearly a squib! The caretaker Filch, no magic there! Hagrid, half giant half wizard and expelled as a teenager by Voldemort himself! Even Albus..." Alan knew she hit something in him because as soon as he heard Dumbledore's name, his head snapped up and his eyes bored straight into hers

"Yes Harry, Albus too. Do you really think that after thirteen extra years Voldemort would still be afraid of him? He would be gone too. Dead. With that ghastly dark mark hovering over his home. Do you realize what you are? You're going to hate my saying this but even though you were only a year old, you really were the savoir of the wizarding world, if not the entire world itself? And over the years you've proven that you are the _only_ _one _who can fight him successfully. You have never left a battle with Voldemort any worse off thana concussion or a busted leg. Harry, even Voldemort himself sees you as a huge threat and that really means something. Without you, I don't think even I would be alive. No doubt Voldemort would have checked up on a legend as bloodthirsty as mine, and when he found out we stopped that sort of thing, he'd kill us. We may be strong, but I doubt we're strong enought to fight his army of Deatheaters, Dark Creatures and Necromancers. You are most likely one of _the _most _powerful wizards _in the world, and Voldemort knows it."

Harry couldn't speak. This girl, the one he had known for barely over a week, had just changed his entire outlook on the war. She changed everything, made him realize the truth and knew there was no way around it now. His destiny was set in stone and there were only a few words left to carve.

_And the victor of the eternity long battle of Good and Evil, Light and Dark is....._

"I've got to sit down." Were the only words he could manage. His head was spinning, he felt nauseous.

_The Truth....._

The room was spinning.

_The Reality....._

His eyes were going dark.

_Everyone was lining up for the final battle, and he was on the front line....._


	19. The Hospital Wing, Oh Joy

**A/N: Alright Kiddies, I've got to apologize for no updating in over a month. I've had a lot going on. Our house was getting fixed up because my brother had a little tousle with a static ball and practically burned up his room (and part of mine too). Then I went to the City for a few days and stayed in this awsome penthouse with some friends. Then my Uncle died and we had a not so lovely wake/family reunion where I caught up with some family I haven't seen since I was two and I nearly got hit by car J-Walking back to the parking lot. Then my grandfather got pneumonia. Yesterday I took a mini road trip to the Evanston Lakefront and stood on the Glacial High Tide Lines and jumped off the "iceburg" just before it fell into Lake Michigan. And I got a new really cool cd player because I screwed the old cool one up. And I got The GREEN DAY AMERICAN IDIOT CD. YAY!**

**ahem**

**enough boring updates. Two chappies to make up for one month post abstinence. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 19: The Hospital Wing, Oh Joy.

"Exhausted, the poor boy. His body couldn't keep going."

"He did say something about not getting more than an hour of sleep a night since last term."

"I'm not surprised, I mean who would be after what happened?"

"I would. He never told me what went on, not that it's any of my business. He did mutter something about a Ministry and godfather but I think he was delirious. I didn't think anything he was saying actually meant something."

Harry's eyes snapped open. Everything was a blur and his head hurt, so of course he knew where he was.

"Why am I in the hospital wing?" He asked, interrupting the conversation the people around him were having.

"Harry!" squealed a female voice, Hermione's he guessed. "Thank goodness! We thought the bump on your head did more than this."

"Why am I in the hospital wing?" He repeated, sitting up and putting his glasses on. Quite a few people were gathered around his bed, and certainly more than he would have expected. Hermione, Ron and Alana stood on one side, all leaning against each other and looking more than starved of sleep. Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and to Harry's disgust, Snape, stood on the other and looking much more rested.

"You blacked out mate." Ron said sleepily "Hermione came bursting into the dormitory to wake me up."

"He was like a log." Hermione said.

"She kicked me you know. _Kicked me_." Ron countered indignantly. Harry laughed along with Alana, but stopped when a wave of dizziness almost made him pass out again.

"I think that means you need more sleep." Alana joked. "The work hasn't even started coming in yet and you've already got exam jitters. Can't wait to see what you'll be like when the masters over here start dishing out the crap- I mean, homework." She smiled and glanced teasingly at the Professors. Dumbledore of course was chuckling, McGonagall was as stone-faced as ever, but Snape, whom Alana had yet to meet formally, looked venomous.

"Oops, looks like the one on the end doesn't have much in the way of a funny bone." She whispered to her friends. "It'll be fun to torment, ahem, I mean attend his classes." Ron snorted in an attempt to hide his laughter and Hermione giggled silently.

"So what happened?" Harry asked "The last thing I remember is you talking, then I sat down..."

"Me, talking?" Alana asked "You must have had some funny little dream in there because the only things I said were 'I can't sleep' and 'What about you?'. Other than that, you were rambling nonsense."

Harry stared at her, completely lost. "But, you said..."

"I promise I didn't say anything." She told him one thing but the look she gave him certainly said another.

"That still doesn't explain why his body went into shock." said Madame Pomphrey as she emerged from her office carrying a frosted goblet and block of chocolate. Harry accepted the goblet and drained the frigid potion quickly, tilting the glass until every last drop was drained.

"I must insist that you all leave now." Madame Pomphrey said as she broke apart the block of chocolate with her small hammer. "He needs an examination and if I find absolutely nothing wrong with him then maybe I will allow him to return to his own dormitory tonight. But I find even one thing amiss-"

"I won't have to spend the night will I?" Harry interrupted. "I just got here. I can't stay tonight."

"And why not?" The nurse asked indignantly as she handed Harry some chocolate. " Would you walk around with a concussion for a week?"

"No." Harry continued edgily, "But I don't want to stay here either."

"No one does mate." Ron said as he left the Infirmary, Hermione and Alana right behind him. "I suppose we'll see you later."

"Bye Harry."

"Yeah, see you in class! And you get to start your homework right away. No one's given them any yet but I'm sure grumpy over here will have an essay for you, right sir?"

Snape sneered at Alana and stalked out of the room ahead of them, his robes billowing out behind him as per usual.

"Yeah, that's right! Billow those robes because you know it terrifies everyone!" Alana shouted after him and showing that she, unlike most people, was not even remotely bothered by Snape's sour personality. Behind her, soft chuckling could be heard and she spun around to see who was laughing at her.

"I would not make a habit of tormenting your professors" Dumbledore said as she faced him. "And Professor Snape has a habit of seeking revenge. Not his best quality, but part of his unique personality."

"I'll try Uncle," she replied "But I don't trust him. There's something he's not being honest about, plus he reeks of death. You may think he changed, but I'm not so sure." Her gaze followed Snape down the hall until he turned the corner and disappeared from sight.

"I assure you Alana, he has no loyalties to Voldemort anymore." Dumbledore gave his 'niece' a small and heartfelt smile and traced the untrustworthy potions master's steps out of the hospital wing, professor McGonagall right beside him.

"I'm not so sure....."

"I suppose you may go Mr. Potter, but be certain to get a good night's rest this evening. If you can't fall asleep, come here and I'll get you a potion to help."

Lucky for Harry, nothing had been wrong with him and he didn't have to stay the night, He was, however, free to go to classes. He wasn't quite sure which was worse actually.

Back in the boy's dormitory, he glanced over his schedule. Charms was just about finished and the only classes left that day were....

"Great, Potions and Divination. Welcome back Harry."

"Hey, at least it's not doubles. That's just about the only way it could get worse right?"

Harry jumped a foot in the air when he heard the voice behind him.

"Alana! Jeez, you scar- Aren't you supposed to be in Charms right now?" Her first day and she already screwed something up. Alana was sitting on Ron's bed, leaning against the headboard and twirling her wand around her fingers as she concentrated on reading The Standard Book of Spells: Grade Five

"Nope. Dumbledore gave me today off to catch up on five years worth of learning magic." She pointed her wand at an ink stain on the soft rug.

"Evanesco!" she said strongly and the spot disappeared instantly,as did the stone beneath it. She stood up from the bed and peered cautiously through the hole. She could see the common room underneath them. "Hmm.... I think I may have overdone it a bit." Harry nodded fervently as he tucked his books into his bag.

"How much do you have left to work on?" He asked. He was amazed how far she was for only a few day's worth of reading.

"I think I'm done actually." Alana replied. She was trying to work out the reversal charm but snapped the book shut. "This is the only one I'm having loads of trouble with." She studied the hole again and peered up at Harry. "You reckon anyone will notice."

"Definitely." Harry stooped down next to the hole and wiggled a finger through it. "We could put the rug over it."

"Nah, may as well fix it up." Alana stood up and waved a hand towards the mark and it immediately repaired itself, glowing softly as the stone filled in. "Ready to leave? We could probably catch Ron and Hermione in the Entrance Hall."

"Are you actually going to go to class even though you don't have to?" Harry asked as he slung his bag over his shoulder. Alana nodded her head. "What kind of student are you?"

"One who wants to torment the two worst professors in the school." Alana replied, smiling mischievously. She grabbed Harry by the hand and ran out of the tower, dragging him behind her.

"Guess who?" Alana whispered into Ron's ear, covering his eyes and changing her voice with magic.

"What the-?" He jerked to turn and face Alana but she held him still.

"Come on...Who is it?" she whispered in a different voice. "You must have some idea." Harry and Hermione watched them and laughed. Ron was panicky and Alana was having loads of fun toying with his head.

"Let go of me!" Ron said angrily, trying to toss Alana off again and almost succeeding, but she regained her balance just in time.

"One guess, please?" Alana pleaded, using Mrs. Weasley's voice this time.

"Mum?" Ron replied, confused and spinning around. "Oh, you." he said when he saw it was only his new friend. "What was that for."

"You know Mr. Weasley, I daresay I don't like your tone." Alana continued, now using Snape's voice. "But seeing as I'm a grumpy, beak-nosed, greasy haired wanker, I'd say I'm the one who should be punished." She started pacing the Entrance Hall, making her robes fly around her the same way Snape's did.

"Look at me, I'm scary and intimidating because I don't smile and talk slowly. Fear me and my stinky dungeon of doom."

"Speaking of dungeons, we have about two minutes to get there." Hermione said, checking her watch. "You won't want to be late on your first day of this class."

Alana waved her hand, showing she wasn't really worried about the subject.

"I wasn't even supposed to go to classes today. He should be happy if I grace him with my presence."

"That may be well and good for you, but the rest of us are on a schedule." Hermione shot back. "And we have to set an example for the younger students."

"No need to get pissy." Ron said in Alana's defence. "What's wrong with you? You aren't usually so uptight? She was only kidding around."

"Fine, you're right. Never mind, whatever." Hermione replied shortly and with lack of sincerity. "Excuse me, I have a class to attend." She huffed away across the hall, leaving her friends behind to be completely confused.

"What was that all about?" Harry muttered to Ron "She's not usually so..."

"Rude?" Ron offered. Harry shrugged in confusion.

"First day jitters." Alana said cheerily. "I always get them when I have to do something new. Maybe she's just worried because it's N.E.W.T. potions now."

* * *

**A/N: Now I'm off to listen to AI and write some more damn chapters to appease the masses. If the masses are considered to be one lone and loyal reviewer. To hell with everyone else. You rock SilverTrinity! ( I think from now on you will be known as Trin. Because I am too lazy to write out your entire name. That is unless you tell me to call you something else of course.)**


	20. Potions, Vendettas, and Liars, Oh My!

**A/N: HP is JKR's. There, I said it. I was just going to steal all of her characters and ideas without crediting her. Unfortunately my lawyer informed me that I could go to jail for an undisclosed (but very long) period of time.**

* * *

Chapter 20: Vendettas and Houses and Tempers, Oh my!

"Welcome to your first day of N.E.W.T. Potions. I will have you know right from the star, I do not tolerate failure in this class. If you manage to maintain lower than an E in here, you will no longer be allowed to continue studying." Professor Snape stood at the front of his classroom, unsmilingly addressing the unfortunate students that managed to get an O on the O.W.L. test from the previous year. Alana immediately held no affection for the man whatsoever, not just the playful dislike she felt before. Her disgust came not only from his cold and vindictive personality, but she could feel something, an unsettling aura hanging around him.

She had no doubt he had killed in the past, innocent blood stained his hand long ago, but mostly it was the oil of evil blood that clung to them now. She was surprised to learn how sad a soul he had, but it was not unexpected from such a bitter man. His foulness was merely a facade to hide and protect himself, but she could see through it like water in a pond and glimpse what he didn't want anyone to see. Perhaps that was why he never seemed to do anything but hate her after that first day.

"Ms. Lucas." Snape was trying to get Alana's attention but she was too lost in thought. She knew if she could even just dent the professor's icy shell, she was sure he could be made more tolerable. Certainly not likeable, but tolerable.

"Ms. Lucas." He said again, this time stronger and more impatient.

"Hmm?" Alana replied as she returned her attention to the lesson.

"Thank you for joining us in this world. No doubt yours is more interesting, but I don't think dreaming about Mr. Malfoy will help you pass my class." Snape was almost sneering as Alana followed his finger to the place she had been staring and her eyes narrowed maliciously.

"The only thing I would ever daydream about him is the most painful way to kill him." Malfoy looked almost startled as he stared back at her. His usually clam features were almost unnoticeably distorted.

"What did you say? Are you threatening a fellow student?"

"No." Alana replied coolly, but she felt that her eyes were starting to glow. "I said I would only dream of him dying. And I don't think I'm the only one to ever think about it."

Snape paused and thought for a moment. It wasn't every day that he dealt with violent teenagers, though he did from time to time.

"And why, may I ask, do you want to harm Mr. Malfoy."

Alana glared at her new professor, fury boiling and her eyes literally alight. She was very aware of all the attention the rest of the class was giving her, but what could she say? How much was safe to tell? Of course some students would expect that Malfoy had followed the family name and become a Deatheater and some others must have had their families ripped apart by Voldemort....

"Vendetta." her eyes were so bright she had to point them at the table, they hadn't been like this in a long while and they would be a dead give away if anyone saw them.

"I see...And why do you have a vendetta against him?" Snape pushed "What have you convinced yourself he has done?"

"I don't particularly think it's any of your business." Alana said mock sweetly. "If you really want to know, take it up with one of your bosses. They should both know what Mr. Malfoy was sent to do."

Snape glared at Alana and brought his face within an inch of her own. "Ten points from Gryffindor. I warn you now, this behaviour is entirely unacceptable at Hogwarts, no matter what your other school may have taught." He straightened himself up and snapped at the class to get to work before seating himself at his desk to do paperwork.

Alana did not meet anyone's eyes while she stewed her potion, not even Hermione's, whom she was working with during the period. Her eyes were still glowing even though the argument was long over and every so often, a student or two would look up at her, wondering what the Malfoy family had done this time. It didn't surprise any of them though, nobody liked Malfoy if they weren't in Slytherin and he really grated on everyone's nerves with his incessant tormenting.

"Hey Alana." Ron whispered from the table over. "What was that all about?"

"Shut up will you?" Alana hissed back "I can't talk about it in here."

"Well yeah I know but don't you think they'll figure it-"

"Ron! Quit it! We'll talk after class!"

"She's right you know," Harry whispered when Ron turned back towards him. "This is not the place. Especially not with Snape around."

"That man is even fouler than you made him out to be!" Alana shouted stressfully as she, Hermione, Ron and Harry emerged into the entrance hall. "How on earth can you stand him?!"

"We don't," Harry replied. "We have to ignore it unless we want loads of detentions though."

"I swear I thought I was going to cut his tongue out where he stood!" she said as she shifted her bag higher onto her shoulders and straightened her collar. She hesitated for a moment before unbuttoning the top button.

"And why did you go off and tell them about Malfoy?" Ron asked "Someone is bound to figure it out."

"Only if they have the facts." Alana replied and shifted her bag again. She paused for a moment before rolling up her sleeves. "Boiling for a castle, isn't it?"

"It's always like this." Hermione mumbled "Or it's too cold."

"Either way it's a horror when you have to climb five flights of stairs to get to your next class." Ron muttered dejectedly but brightened when he glanced the top of the grand staircase. "Smile everyone, here comes Professor Dumbledore."

And so he did, the headmaster was making his way down the stairway and was headed straight in their direction. He looked happy and worried at the same time, not his usual while he was with students.

"Hello Uncle." Alana said happily. "What brings you down from your office? It has to be less stuffy than it is here."

"Not really my dear." Professor Dumbledore said in his usual wise and tickled tone. "I came because I heard you were in class."

"Mm-hm. I went to potions. And that Snape man is absolutely wretched! He tried to tell the entire class that I was daydreaming about that murderous, what was his name? Oh yeah, Malfoy!" Her voice dropped an octave and she whispered to Albus. "He told them I was daydreaming about Maggie's murderer!"

Dumbledore nodded gravely and sighed.

"Yes, I heard from Professor Snape himself what happened. He also told me you threatened himself and Mr. Malfoy as well as make up a ridiculous story about a vendetta against the Malfoy family." The headmaster shook his head sadly and reprimanded her mildly. "Alana, we are doing our best to keep you secret, telling the entire school you have a feud against the Malfoy's is not going to help keep that secret."

"I know Uncle, he just made me so mad!" Alana sighed. "I'm sorry."

"That's alright, but I must insist you come with me to my office. I was planning on waiting until tomorrow but seeing as you are finished studying and want to attend your classes, it must be done sooner."

"What's got to be done sooner?" Ron asked from behind Alana.

"Since I wanted to avoid arousing suspicion, I didn't have you sorted into your house last night Alana. But you need to use the Sorting Hat to tell you where you will spend your time this year."

"You mean I don't get to stay with them?" Alana asked incredulously. "But I don't know anyone else!"

"I know Alana, but it is tradition and you need to follow the same customs you would if you were really on of us."

Alana made a face and sighed dejectedly but nodded that she would do as she was asked. She followed her uncle to his office where the Sorting Hat was kept while her friends continued to their next class. She just hoped she wouldn't get stuck with the murderers Slytherin.

"So I have to put the hat on my head....And it'll start talking to me?" Alana was seated in front of Dumbledore's desk, staring at the very old hat sitting on the desktop. Something told her it was going to be a very interesting afternoon.

"Precisely." Dumbledore replied with his blue eyes twinkling. "But only you will be able to hear it. I would also advise you not to try to lie to it. It has access to all of your memories and dreams, and it particularly hates it when someone tries to deceive it."

She still only stared at the hat.

"So what is it going to do if I lie to it? Eat my hair?"

Dumbledore chuckled, leave it to her to come up with something like that.

"I mean honestly, am I going to wake up with it trying to smother me in my sleep or something? Cause if that's the way this works, I'm going to have to pass on this one. I like Gryf-whatever well enough. And I could be in the one...the one with the eagle... Not Slytherin or the one with the badger though...I hate badgers. They're very scary when provoked you know. They whip out a can of badger whoop-ass on you." She shuddered and glanced back at the hat. "Well, I'd better get this over with. I was hoping I could visit that one teacher...Trelawney? Yes, the others think she's such a wonderful teacher. They described her as...what were the words? Oh, yeah, fraud and morbid and crazy old bat. Then sweet little Hermione said a few things I'm not sure are school appropriate. Hmm, fiery spirit that one's got. If you can't tell I'm trying to stall this whole head eating thing..."

Dumbledore was chuckling again. "If you really do want to meet our in house psychic,"

Alana coughed and if he wasn't mistaken, it sounded a little more like psycho then most coughs do. The only problem was, she didn't stop coughing. The joking sparkle in her eyes, so much like his own, disappeared and was replaced with surprised panic.

"Alana? Are you alright?" He stood up from his chair and crossed to her side. "Should I send for the nurse?"

Still coughing she waved a hand at him and shook her head no and forced in a large gulp of air. The coughing stopped immediately, but she grabbed her throat and winced when she swallowed. Dumbledore materialized a goblet of water on the desktop and she took it gratefully and sipped a little of it.

"Ow," She said hoarsely. "That's not fun." She drank some more water and sat the goblet back down on the table. "Ready to get on with it?"

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Of course. My throat was just dry that's all." She paused before picking the Sorting Hat up by its point. "Here it goes."

Next thing she knew it was dark, the hat fell well over her eyes, and a small voice was speaking to her inside her head.

"Well isn't this new?" it said, "I don't believe I have ever sorted a sixteen year old since before the time of Merlin."

That's very nice for you. Please just get on with this, and don't eat my head. I'm quite attached. She could have sworn she heard the hat laugh.

"Let's see, let's see...You're a special one aren't you? Very powerful, almost more so than the you have a very kind heart. You are remarkably brave, and your family is your greatest strength...your greatest weakness and well if I say so myself."

Leave them out of this. No one is supposed to know about them. Ever.

"Stubborn and Brazen as well...But which house?" The hat was silent for a good minute before it said anything. "You would do well in any of the houses you know. Hufflepuff could lead you to a career in Healing. Ravenclaw could give you a prominent career in the Ministry, not that that would be any use to you. Slytherin cou-"

I will not be in that group of murderers! Alana snapped at the hat, you should know that from my memories. They killed my cousin. I won't, under any circumstances be anywhere near them when I don't have to be. And I certainly won't eat with them. I'm afraid I'd loose my lunch anytime I sat next to one of them.

"I see," The hat said, "that you would not do well among them. Because of the rarity in which I sort people that are no longer supposed to be in existence, I am not certain as to where I should put you. I am quite certain you should be in either Hufflepuff or Gryffindor...."

Gryffindor sounds good to me. I mean, I do fight those damned necromancers, and some of the other Gryffindors fought that Voldemort man...He seems like a necromancer on a power trip if you ask me. Maybe I can help.

The hat didn't respond for a moment, and all of a sudden, there was a sharp, burning, pain on her head, equal to having a red hot poker rammed through it and she whipped the hat off her head and flung it across the room before being thrown to the ground by some unseen force and being crushed under her chair.

* * *

**A/N: Was that a cliffy or not? Nay? Yay? Please Review, I'm feeling unsuccessful. Trin is the only one that reviews regularly so if you have the tendency to lurk, please please please just write one little bitty review. Please?**

Get my television fix sitting on my cruscifix in the living room of my private womb while the Mom's and Brad's are away to fall in love and fall in deist to alcohol and cigarettes and Mary Jane to keep me insane and doing someone elses cocaine. GD. (Stay **X**STRAIGHT EDGE**X** kiddies. No need to walk the path of unrighteousness.)

s**X**e


	21. Suspended Animation

**A/N: Wow, sorry it's been so long, I know it was less time than my last post but it was a semi-cliffy so it adds to the update withdrawl. Maybe I should just shut up and get on with the show... Maybe the hat will be 'Getting Away With Murder!'**

**Ha ha ha...Papa Roach...gotta love the bastards**

**Perdon mi Francais.**

* * *

Chapter 21: Suspended Animation

"Ow! Damn it!" She held her fingers to her temples, where the pain was centred. "I didn't lie to you!" She spun around, hands glowing, ready to shred the hat into a thousand pieces, but stopped, something was seriously wrong. Right in front of her face, was a large, beautiful, red and gold bird, only half materialized and wrapped in flames, her uncle's phoenix, she knew that. Only problem was, it was stuck in midair, not moving a centimetre. One of her hands stopped glowing and she reached out to touch the bird, but didn't make contact with it.

She spun around to the desk Dumbledore was seated at, but he wasn't moving either. Now she was confused, and a little nervous as well. What could be happening? And why wasn't she stuck like the rest of them.

"You should really take better care of things this old," Said a voice behind her. She turned around again and, looking past the burning phoenix, she saw a man, looking to be only about in his forties, bending over to pick up the old and patched sorting hat, "You can't be certain how much longer they'll be around."

Alana stared at him, what did he think he was doing? She certainly found no reason to trust the man and kept her hands on guard, ready to spell his ass right out of the country if she needed to.

"Who on earth are you?" Alana asked indignantly, moving a little closer to an open window, just in case she needed a quick escape. "And what did you do to him?"

"Who, Albus? He'll be fine." The man shrugged his shoulders and continued dusting off the hat. "So will the rest of them."

"The rest of who?" She cocked her head to the side in exaggerated confusion. The man simply stepped to the side and motioned to the closed door behind him. The lock unlatched and it swung open, revealing Professors McGonagall and Snape, who seemed to be deep in an unpleasant conversation taking in the look on Snape's face, but then again it could be considered an improvement.

"Who are you and what did you do?" Alana demanded. She could handle Albus being stuck, but if this stranger involved people not accustomed to things like this, she would have to take the offensive.

"I think the more appropriate question would be what did I do to you." The man said slyly. He was really getting on her nerves. He grinned mischievously as he put the sorting hat on his head, it was a perfect fit.

"Enough with the cryptic answers." Alana snapped. "Who are you, what did you do, and do you realize that your hat is a big fashion faux pas?"

"Alright, alright. Just put down the fiery hands, it's not judgement day." The man crossed the room and sat in the chair previously occupied by Alana and set a grave look on his face. "They're frozen, sort of. I think muggles call it 'suspended animation'. But they only think of it as a scientific theory. They don't know when they're stuck, unless they have the gift I suppose."

Alana was still on guard, her hands were still up and still flaming and she was casting protection spells left and right so that the Professors wouldn't get hurt and so that the man couldn't leave the office. Now all she had to do is figure out how to unfreeze everyone.

Fat Chance.

"I didn't stick you because I have to have a little talk with you, my dear." He stood up and began wandering around the office, something Alana knew all to well to be a distraction tactic. "I couldn't very well come when everyone was up and about. I think I would frighten most of the better educated persons."

"And why is that?" Alana asked. She may have been suspicious, but she was also very curious.

"Because I've been dead for quite a few hundred years." The man let out a sharp laugh that was unsettling at first but calming after hearing it for a moment. "I think even Albus would be afraid, and you know what a calm person he is."

"Yes I do know that. But I think you should tell me how you're here if you've been dead for so long."

"In due time child, in due time. I think we need to have a little 'heart-to-heart' first. Well, 'heart to shrivelled walnut' is more fitting. My heart hasn't resembled an actual human heart for god only knows how long." The man chuckled again and motioned for Alana to have a seat next to him. "I don't bite you know."

"I don't tend to have conversations with dead things. I usually send them where they belong, back to death." Alana said steely. Two gleaming daggers materialized in her hands and she whipped them at the man's chest, planning to nail him directly in the heart and lung.

Only they didn't hit him. In fact, they slid right through his flesh, leaving no marks, and headed straight towards Dumbledore's head.

"No!" Alana shouted, flinging her arms up into the air. The daggers stopped less than an inch from contact. During the instant it took for the weapons to fly, the man materialized his own sword and changed positions from in front of the desk to directly in front of Alana.

"I can play that game too you know." He snarled, holding the point of the sword to her throat. "I only came to talk and you make an attempt on my would be life. I don't take threats well my dear." His face was inches from hers and she could feel the strange aura his spirit flesh contained. It was like a ghost's skin mixed with the earthy materials used to make a gollum. "Now I think you'd be best off sitting down and closing your mouth. You will hear what I have to say whether you like it or not." He stepped back and gave her a piercing look. He wasn't a threat unless she was, in fact, he was a man much like her uncle, kind and patient until a dangerous situation arose. If she had paid attention in the first place, she would have realized that.

Alana sighed, realizing she had no choice. She bent down an picked up the silver sword from the ground and studied it. It was set with remarkable rubies the size of eggs and she was struck with a sudden epiphany. Her eyes darted to a glass case set on one of the numerous sets of shelves in the office, and it was empty, moments before it had a similar weapon settled in it. She whipped the sword in her hand over to the other side and lo and behold a simple inscription graced the hilt:

_Godric Gryffindor_

"You've got to be kidding me." Alana mumbled faintly. She sat down just like she was told, but more out of faintness than actual obedience.

"Now listen carefully, I don't have a lot of time. This is an extremely temporary spell and thanks to your inability to trust anyone, I have even less time than I planned."

"Well I'm sorry but I've been raised not to trust if something funny is going on and maybe it's just me but stopping time is a little fishy. Not to mention your complete refusal to give me your name."

"Godric Gryffindor."

"Yeah, got that already." She waved the sword in front of her.

"Yes, well, I spelled it to materialize to me whenever I need it. It obviously still works when I'm dead." He settled himself in the other chair placed in front of Dumbledore's desk and took a deep breath. What he was about to explain was very important and he had to be concise considering his time restriction.

"Listen carefully Alana." He said. Alana didn't even bother to ask how he knew her name. "Things in this world are changing drastically. Tom Riddle, I think you may know him as Voldemort, is back and has more power than he did when he was defeated by Harry Potter. The night he came back, when he used Potter's blood to restore his body, he stole a special trait from Potter he was never meant to have. Thankfully the trait is not active in either person, so for now, there's nothing too serious to worry about. But you see, the find is being held by the Ministry of Magic, in the Department of Mysteries, and Voldemort knows it. He got a hold of the information regarding it and is trying to find someone who can actually get past the multiple protections guarding the...let's call it a treasure. He's already tried by himself and was seriously injured, but no one on the good side of this war knows that. He tried some dark creatures from this world, the wizarding world that is, as well as some dead creatures from your world."

"What!" Alana shouted, jumping up from her chair. "How could that happen? They don't exist here! He's just like the rest of the wizards, only more thick headed! Why on earth would he have any sort of idea that they're real? How coul-"

"Hush already, let me explain." Gryffindor said calmly, but with a slight edge to his voice. "Voldemort may not be the most open minded person, but he's heard the legends of necromancers and unfortunately they are the kind of creatures he uses to wreak havoc on the world, so naturally he hunted down any possibility found more than one. He has already used multiple necromancers of varying power, all of them perished."

"Well, he may not be the brightest bulb in the bunch but he's done my family a bit of a favour if he offed a few necro-nancies." Alana huffed.

"He realized they wouldn't work though, so he's moved on to hunting Taestai."

"Oh no, that pansy has another thing coming if he thinks he's coming after my family." Alana growled maliciously.

"Yes, I figured as much. I need you to warn your family about this and have them on the lookout for any and all wizards near your home or the village. They should question any of them they find, but not show any signs that they are anything more than the city's local ruffians. If they find any wizards with a skull mark on the upper inside of their left arm, kill them. They aren't innocent, they kill innocence."

"That won't be a problem, especially after I tell them what those things did to Maggie." She tried to hide the pain in her voice, but it came out anyways.

"Good. But there's another thing I need to talk to you about."

"Go ahead, shoot."

"I need your help keeping an eye out for Potter. He's got a lot of people after him and some of them are already inside the school. Make sure he doesn't get hurt."

"I think Harry can take care of himself well enough, sir."

"No. You need to protect each other, as well as...what were their names?... Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. All of you stick together and stay on guard. If they say anything about continuing the D.A., make sure they do it."

"What's the D.A.?"

"I can't tell you everything. Just do as I'm telling you. Try to teach them physical combat. Magic can't do everything when your life is in danger. I'm proof of that. And I think you should go to the nurse after the world is back to normal, you're looking a little pale." Gryffindor smiled and rested his hand over Alana's. "I know this doesn't make any sense, but trust me, it will save you all a lot of trouble in the end. Oh yes, and make sure Harry tells you about his parents and godfather. I think you can help him deal with the loss. See you around." He smiled and his gollum skin melted away, leaving his spirit standing in the middle of the room. His eyes lit up and he actually looked happy and content, unlike most ghosts you see around. He waved goodbye and faded away, leaving Alana sitting in the big office with her statuesque professors.

_I wonder if this will wear off soon..._

_

* * *

_**A/N: Will it? Or will she be stuck as the only animate person in the entire...well, not world, that would be too complex for even a ghost to do...maybe the entirety of Hogwarts grounds / surrounding Hogsmeade area? Yeah? No...? Yeah, that'll do...**


	22. Believe, Believe!

**A/N: I'm stuck in a well with a pineapple and a giraffe. And I don't own anything H.P. Can it get any worse. I suppose I could always get stuck with a sweaty drunk fat man who cant speak english...**

**however you say splash in another language**

**Damn...**

* * *

Chapter 22: Believe, Believe!

"Ms. Lucas, you have gone absolutely insane." Alana was sitting among her professors McGonagall, Snape, and Dumbledore, recounting her chat with Godric Gryffindor. Of course, because of her luck, they didn't really believe a word.

"Severus, she may be your student but you do _not _need to insult her. I'm certain she just... fell asleep." At least McGonagall was sticking up for her. Well, half way at least.

"Why is it so hard for you to believe I spoke to this guy? You have loads of ghosts around this castle and I can talk to them just as easily." Alana asked indignantly.

"Because Godric Gryffindor is not a ghost."

"Well obviously he is. How the hell else would he be here if he's been dead for hundreds of years?"

"He didn't talk to you!"

"Severus!" Dumbledore almost snapped. "That is quite enough out of you. I would ask the both of you to excuse Alana and myself. I need to discuss this with her. I will deduce whether or not she needs medical attention. I have been appointed her guardian while she is at this school and is therefore my responsibility. Thank you for your opinions."

Professor McGonagall nodded curtly, realizing that Albus was correct, he was Alana's legal guardian, even if she didn't like being excluded from something as important as even a dream about the school's founders. Professor Snape on the other hand didn't feel any need to hide his displeasure of being yelled at as if he were a child, even if he was acting the part.

"Headmaster, there isn't any reason to believe this insane story. This is not the first occasion in which she has made up an insane story to occupy her time."

"I do _not _make up stories!" Alana shouted. She'd never even talked to this professor for more than five minutes and he was already judging her and calling her a liar. "How dare you say something like that! You don't know me, you don't know anything about me! If anyone in here is a liar it's you, you damnable back-stabbing spy!" Her eyes were glowing again and she was on her feet, staring up at the vampire-like man she now knew she had absolutely no reason to treat with any respect. She could, however, be considerate to her fellow munchkin and give the man a Kleenex.

"How dare you..." Snape growled menacingly "Ms. Lucas, I think it would be in your very best interest to _shut up_."

"Make me you over grown bat!"

"Name calling, how childlike."

"Maybe that's because I _am _a child!"

"Severus, Alana, that is enou-"

"Uncle, this does not concern you in the least. It's not your fault if Dracula over here never learned any manners from his parents. But then again he was raised by murderers. Like parent like child. That's how it always goes."

"Then you will end up dead."

"Not before you! You're a murderer! A thief! A double-crosser! Completely untrustworthy and unfit to dirty this earth with your pathetic example of a human life!"

_SMACK! _

Snape hit Alana hard across the face, putting all his strength into the swing and knocking her to the cold stone floor.

"Severus Snape!" McGonagall shrieked. "We are leaving this office. _Right. Now._" She reached up, grabbed him by the ear and dragged him out of the office, arguing all the while.

Alana sat herself up and wiped her bleeding lip on the back of her sleeve.

"Are you alright?" Albus asked from his desk. The tone in his voice let his niece know exactly how disappointed he was. She always hated that tone, it was always better for him to yell.

"Fine." She wasn't about to sweet her way out of the situation. "He's got quite a backhand though. He might be pretty good with some training."

"You were extremely out of line Alana."

"I know."

"What on earth were you thinking?"

"I was thinking he should get what he gives. If he wants to say I'm deranged that's fine. I already know he's a killer, I'll just say it out loud."

"That's not the real reason."

"What makes you think that?"

"You've never been the kind to loose your temper." Albus stared her in the eyes and sighed frustratedly. "What happened to make you break like that?"

Alana turned her head away and into her lap.

"Nothing happened."

Albus sighed again, lightly this time, more out of sadness than anger.

"Listen, Alana, I know things have been hard the last few days but you can't go around saying things like that to anyone, especially not a professor."

His niece didn't respond, she just crossed her arms in front of her chest and stared guiltily at the floor. She didn't really want to tell him why she was so angry with Professor Snape, why would he believe her? She didn't really believe her about Gryffindor's visit and she doubted this one would be any different.

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does."

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you don't even believe me about the ghost."

"I never said that. Tell me what's wrong."

"No."

"Why are you acting like a child? This is very much unlike you Alana."

"You haven't really been around lately to know what I'm like anymore."

"That's a little harsh, I have responsibilities with the Order of the Phoenix and dealing with students that aren't behaving the way they shouldn't. Just like I'm doing now."

"So now I'm a delinquent student!" Alana snapped harshly and angrily. "You really want to know why I hate that Snape character! He was there! He was there when Maggie was killed and he did nothing to stop it. He just stood and watched her and the rest of my classmates die! He as good as killed my cousin!" She jumped out of her seat and ran out of the room, knocking over her chair and whatever else her flailing arms could reach. She couldn't handle it anymore, she just wanted to go home.

She ran through the school, blinded by tears and not really knowing where she was going or who she was bumping into. That is, until she ran head on into someone much more solid than she would have liked and crumpled onto the floor. She didn't bother to get up either, she just laid there and cried.

"Alana?" she heard someone say. "Alana, what's wrong?" she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and shoved it away.

"Leave me alone Ron." She sobbed. "I- I just want to be alone."

Ron crouched next to her and brushed her burgundy hair out of her face. He hated it when girls cried and never really knew what to do, but he couldn't just leave her there. He slipped his hand under her shoulders and sat her up slowly.

"Come on, you'll get trampled if you just lay in the corridor." He said soothingly. What else could he do?

"Please Ron, just leave..." Alana started to say, but it was swallowed up by another sob.

"No such luck for you." He replied sarcastically. "You can cry all you want once you get out of the way. We don't want you to have foot prints permanently imprinted on your forehead no do we?" He thought her next sob sounded more like a laugh than the others, but it was soon swallowed up in her frantic ramblings.

"I can't be here. I can't go to school with them, they're horrid, they make me sick. Please, I need to get out of here. They're coming after me too and they're so close. If I'm alone for even a minute they'll take me. Ron, please help me. Please, I've got to go home. I've got to warn Aunt Ailbe, I've got to warn Har-" Her words tumbled over one another, Ron could barely understand her.

"Alana! Calm down!" She was really starting to freak him out.

"I can't calm down!" She practically growled at him. Other students in the halls were starting to notice her panic attack. "Godric warned me. He stuck everyone just so he could tell me! I have to warn them! I should have told Albus but I was so mad. I've got to get to the Order! They need to know he's hurt!"

Ron felt a stone plummet to the bottom of his stomach. It couldn't be happening again, last time was bad enough, if his father was hurt again...

"Who's hurt?" He asked sharply. "Alana, Alana! Look at me! Who's hurt!"

"_Tom Riddle!_" Alana hissed back in a voice clearly not her own. "_He's hurt and he's using the dead to get the treasure!_" It was official, she'd lost it. "_Now he wants my family and I won't let him get them!_" People were definitely watching now.

"Alana, calm down. Take a deep breath and close your eyes." Ron whispered to her. He slipped his wand out of his bag and into the sleeve of his robes. "Calm down, Riddle isn't going to get your family any time soon." He heard her ragged breath slowing down and saw her eyes slide closed. He whispered the silencing charm under his breath.

"I'm taking you to the hospital wing." He whispered in her ear. "I think you need Madame Pomphrey's help." He scooped her up in his arms, attracting even more attention. A few fellow Gryffindors asked him what was wrong, seeing as Alana looked like she was completely unconscious even though she was just leaning against Ron's chest with her eyes closed. At that particular moment she didn't really feel like this was something she needed to fight against, so she relaxed in his comforting embrace, letting the warmth only another person could offer wash over her and carry away her worries.

* * *

**A/N: Your world is an ashtray. We burn and crawl like ciggarettes. The more you cry the ashes turn to...(Something that resembles a mix between 'mine' and 'mush') MARILYN MANSON HAS GOOD MUSIC... HE MAY BE CREEPY BUT I LIKE HIS SONGS.**

**Alright, obviously she wasn't stuck in suspended animation, although that would have been rather hilarious. I was NOT happy with this chapter at all. In fact I think it's one of the worst so far...But I couldn't get my idea of what was going on in Alana's head to get out on paper.**

**To help clarify: She's been away from her family for months and her family is almost literally her entire life. Because her kind isn't supposed to exist, they rely on one another for friends and support. Imagine not seeing a single one of your friends or family members for the better half of the year. That's what she's feeling.**

**She's also just been tossed into a fairly constricting world where she can be entirely herself, but at least it's better than Whitehall where she couldn't do ANYTHING. She does however have to be careful and not let anyone know who she really is. Kinda hard to keep such a big secret. She does have three knew and supportive friends, but they are VERY new and don't know everything about her and she's not exactly willing to share.**

**The most obvious is that she was the SOLE SURVIVOR of a literal massacre. Around I'd say a hundred young girls were killed with her hiding in a little room. She's a little paranoid and traumatized to say the least, she can just hide it well. She's grown up knowing how and when to hide her feelings and when she can show them. Battles and Strange locations qualify as HIDE THEM situations.**

**And then she just had a cryptic visit with a ghost/gollum thingy. That just happened to break her very frayed nerve. I think it would set you guys off too. I think I would go into a coma if it happened to me. Hmm, ...good idea...**


	23. The Hospital Wing Revisited

**A/N: Alright, sorry for the delay, I've ran out of prewritten chapters so posting will be pretty slow until I can get an all writting weekend (second week of March I think). This one is decent sized...I think. A little more insight to Alana's family life and what goes on with her and her cousins, which is just an appetizer because next chapter is FULL of insider's info to the life of a teenaged Taestai. I'm working on weaving a few of my other ideas into the plot but it's proving to be quite difficult and makes my brain freeze up. That's when I got to my back-burner story, which I might eventually post as a once in a while thing. Now, enjoy the show!**

**P.S.: It belongs to someone who has actually got a creative gene in their body and can write pretty well. Hence, anything you recognize doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

Chapter 23: The Hospital Wing Revisited

Everything hurt. Why? She didn't know, it just did. Much more than when she had fallen asleep. And that was another thing, why was she asleep? There were no nightmares...so maybe she was cured! No, that didn't sound right. She wouldn't feel so...fluffy if she was cured, so light-headed. She lifted her eyelids slowly, they were very heavy and dry for some reason, and tried to see where she was. The hospital wing swam in front of her eyes for a few moments as she tried to fight falling back to sleep again.

"Hello?" She called out groggily, "Anyone here?"

"Of course someone's here." said a voice from behind her, "It's never fun to be alone in the hospital wing. Believe me, I've been here more often than anyone should be allowed."

"That's because you're an unstable child Harry." She turned to face him and saw all three of her close friends standing around her. "Maybe it's just me but that's definitely the vibe I've been getting off you since I met you. What do you guys think?"

"Well yeah. He's the only one who can manage to loose all the bones in an arm when playing Quidditch." Ron laughed.

"That wasn't my fault!" Harry shot back defensively. "It was that dolt Lockhart. He should be kicked out of being a wizard. He has no idea what the hell he's doing..."

"He's not that horrible. In fact, after loosing his memory he was pretty adorable." Hermione said matter-of-factly. Why she said it in that tone no one knows.

"That's because you fancied him" Ron said teasingly. "And I bet you still do."

"Oh come off it. I couldn't after what he did to you two."

"But if he hadn't you would."

"No."

"Hermione and Lockhart sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"Stop acting like a two year old Ron."

"It's better than acting like a two hundred year old."

"I do not act like I'm two hundred!"

"Yes you do."

"I don't!"

"Ah...Young love." Alana sighed all of a sudden. Hermione and Ron stopped their bickering at once and glared at her in horror.

"Urgh!" They exclaimed in unison, taking a step back from one another. "That's disgusting!"

"How could you even say something like that?" Hermione asked, a little more flustered than usual.

"Yeah I, uh, I just finished eating lunch." Ron stammered, turning furiously red.

"Just saying what I know." Alana sighed again. "Now help a girl out of bed and-"

"Oh no you don't!"

Alana nearly growled in frustration as Madame Pomphrey scurried her way across the Infirmary to her bedside.

"You must be insane to think you're leaving! And why are you awake? I gave you a dreamless sleeping potion not two hours ago. You should be fast asleep for another four hours!" She was bustling about Alana, checking her heartbeat with a peculiar looking stethoscope, sticking a thermometer in her mouth and breaking up a large chunk of chocolate with her tiny hammer.

"No wonder I'm so tired." Alana said in amazement. "That stuff works wonders, do you think I could get some for the road?" Madame Pomphrey only stared at her in horror.

"Certainly not! This isn't something you should be playing around with." She touched the cold stethoscope to Alana's back and listened carefully. "You should only use it when you have dire need."

_I think nightmares that look worse than any massacre the Deatheaters could come up with qualifies. _Alana thought discontentedly. _And It would be appreciated even if it only works for a few hours at a time._

"So Ms. Lucas, mind telling me what happened?" Pomphrey asked seriously as she poured some steaming potion into a goblet on the bedside. "Mr. Weasley tells me you fainted."

"I did? I mean, I did, yes, I fainted...I think..."

"What do you mean 'you think'?"

"I don't really...remember, exactly."

The nurse glared at her disbelievingly and made a sound like she was unwillingly accepting Alana's words. She obviously had her misgivings.

"Well, you seem to be in good health. You have a bit of a bump on your head that should be gone in a few days. Now I want you to eat your lunch here, without getting out of bed, and when you leave, you are to go directly to your common room and stay in bed for the entire night and for the first two classes of the day tomorrow. Understood?"

Alana begrudgingly agreed and nodded her head in assent, along with a healthy role of her eyes.

"I'm counting on you three to make sure she does it, too. And check in on her whenever you can, to make sure she's still in bed."

Harry, Hermione and Ron all nodded as well, with their fingers crossed behind their backs of course. It wasn't like they were going to force her to do something she didn't want to, but Hermione was definitely going to scold her if she didn't at least stay on the sofa in the common room. None of them really wanted her to get hurt.

"Hmm... You still look a little off..." Madame Pomphrey mumbled, almost to herself.

"Mm, o 'eah," Alana said all of a sudden through her mouthful of bread. She swallowed and continued, "I was supposed to come and get something for a cold before I, uh, _fainted_."

Madame Pomphrey gave her a piercing look before sedately strolling to the vast glass cabinet filled with many vials and potion bottles that she used day to day to treat the strange and numerous injuries and illness that befell Hogwarts students.

"I'm not sure you should get a pepper-up potion, you don't seem ill enough and it can have wildly disastrous, if only temporary, effects on one's mental state when taken with no particular need." She searched through the shelves for her target and finally spotted it all the way in the back. "I think it best to take it all in one swallow. It'll burn but I think it'll perk you up just fine." She passed Alana the small vial of amber coloured fluid and stood over her as she uncorked it and tilted it to her lips.

Alana pulled a face and thrust the glass bottle back into Madame Pomphrey's ready hands. Seconds later she started coughing and sputtering with the surprising bite of the concoction.

"'Tis a bit stronger than I usually take my drink but I do feel a little more awake." Alana said as she cleared her throat rather loudly. "Do you make a habit of giving your patients whiskey as a treatment?"

"I avoid it at all costs actually." The nurse said as she handed Alana a glass of water. "But not many students come for cures for mild colds in compromised states. You looked like a strong girl though, I thought you could handle it."

"You gave her fire whiskey?" Ron asked indignantly, but with a mischievous glint in his eyes . "You know Madame Pomphrey, I'm not feeling too well." He clutched his stomach for dramatic effect.

"Mr. Weasley, under no circumstances will you get any such substance from this infirmary and certainly none as strong as blaze whiskey."

"Blaze Whiskey! You gave her _Blaze _whiskey?"

"She has a much higher tolerance for alcohol than yourself Mr. Weasley."

"That's not a normal medicine is it?"

"Certainly not. It is a highly unorthodox home remedy that Ms. Lucas is most likely used to considering where she is from." the nurse said bitterly. "Now if you would please escort her back to your dorms I would greatly appreciate it." She turned on her heel and stalked into her office.

"Cranky old coot spoils everyone's fun." Ron muttered under his breath

"You shouldn't be drinking anyhow Ron." Hermione admonished. "You're still in school and you're a pre-"

"Yes, I'm a prefect and I should be setting examples. I know."

"No need to get testy."

"I'm not testy. You're just annoying."

Alana and Harry glanced at each other and tried to bite back their laughter, which really didn't work out too well. Hermione and Ron were still at each other's throats when Alana struck up a tune.

"Oh can you feel the love tonight?" She sang all out of the blue. Once again, the bickering couple stopped dead and glared at her with contempt.

"What?" She asked mock innocently, "Can't a girl sing a love song at random moments when two of her friends are fighting with each other in an effort to gain one another's affections?"

More blank looks

"Alright, guess not." She swung her legs out of the bed and stood up quickly. She gasped as soon as her feet touched the stone floor. It was pretty damn cold. "Do I have my shoes here? Please tell me I have shoes."

Hermione shuffled to get Alana's slippers and clothes and shooed the boys away from her bed so she could help Alana change into her robes. As she drew the curtain around them, she struck up a conversation.

"So, do you really drink whiskey at home?"

"Not usually. Like Madame Pomphrey said, it's really only a pepper upper sort of thing. That is unless you're one of the 'I must be macho' men. They think it shows they have balls when they can drink whiskey as if it were juice." she laughed lightly as she remembered the drinking games her cousins would play to prove how manly they were. The consequences were never pretty.

"That doesn't sound very healthy." Hermione commented concerned. Alana revelled in how maternal Hermione seemed even though she was only sixteen. She was a born Matriarch.

"Well, they usually spend a lot of the next day bonding with the toilet bowl." Hermione looked slightly appalled but laughed a little and helped Alana slid the uncomfortable hospital gown off.

"They haven't really realized that they can fix themselves up with the same potion women use to get rid of morning sickness." She rolled her eyes and sat on the bed to pull her jeans on. "But Dermot did tell me once that it has a tendency to give the guys a more feminine figure for a few days."

Alana changed into her clothes as quickly as she could, but she was still a little sore and had a horrid headache centred in her temples. She really just wanted to go to bed, in her own dorm of course, but she knew classes were the more responsible choice, even if Madame Pomphrey said she shouldn't go at all today. Lunch had just started, so she could get in a good hour of sleep before she, Hermione, Ron, and Harry had to head to Transfiguration. She followed them to the Great Hall and grabbed a glass of pumpkin juice before running off to Gryffindor Tower.

"Do you need one of us to come with you?" Hermione asked, she was trying to sound like a concerned friend, which she was, but something told her that Alana was going to try to get to class against the nurse's orders.

"No, I'll be fine." She said coolly, "It's not like I'll pass out from going up the stairs or anything."

"You sure?" Hermione double-checked and Alana nodded her head, drained her glass, and left the hall.

"You think she's up to something." Ron said nonchalantly while serving himself some potato salad. He put a forkful in his mouth before looking up at Hermione.

"She's going to hurt herself." Hermione replied. "I can't help it if I don't want her to get sick or anything. Usually that's considered a good thing though." She gave Ron a look that clearly said 'just you try and prove me wrong' and picked a sandwich up off a plate in front of her.

"Would you two stop worrying about her?" Harry asked frustratedly, as he poured some tomato soup in his bowl, "She's been through a lot and she'll be to whatever her normal self is eventually. She just took on a load of Deatheaters, survived a massacre, and watched her last constant contact with anything resembling a family die. She's going to act a little strange."

Ron and Hermione stared at him. They knew what she had been through and everything and they expected her to act oddly but things kind of fit together when it was said out loud, especially by Harry. He and Alana had a lot in common, they just didn't know it, nor did their friend expect them to ever figure it out. Not that they meant to be cruel or anything but Harry wasn't exactly the most logical of all people. He was gifted, none could deny that, and he was brave, he was just a little rash and close-minded sometimes.

xXx

Alana slowly made her way through the corridors that lead to Gryffindor Tower. As much as she hated to admit it, every step she took drained her more and more until she could think of nothing she would like more to do than take Madame Pomphrey's advice and sleep the rest of the day. She shuffled her way through the portrait hole and passed the few students that had preferred to study than attend lunch. It took much more effort that it should have to climb the stairs to the girl's dormitory and made her feel like she was suffering from the flu and pneumonia at the same time. Just as she was starting to contemplate the idea that the nurse had assigned someone to spike the punch with a sleeping draught, Alana felt a burning in the back of her throat. Before she knew it, she was bent double over the porcelain toilet seat and retching her guts out.

Eventually, there was nothing to cough up and she dry heaved until she was certain she could stand up without passing out and still feeling ill, she brushed the taste of vomit out of her mouth and lumbered her way to her armoire so she could change into something a little less suffocating compared to her robes. She had to sit down on her bed so she wouldn't fall on the floor while removing her robes and after near ten minutes of work, managed to crawl into her soft bed.

It was official, Alana Lucas was actually physically ill for the first time in eleven years.

* * *

**A/N: Any questions? If you've got them, you've got to review because I am not a mind reader. I do, however, know everything about what's going on in the story because I'm writing it and therefore I am the best person to ask questions of about the story. Forgive the bad grammar. I'm dead tired and can barely form a sentance. **

**Hasta Luego!**


	24. Sayre Lucas

Chapter 24: Sayre Lucas

Alana rolled in her bed. She had been up since ten watching the clock on the nightstand whittle away the hours till two in the morning. She was, if possible, even more sick than before. She felt weak, she was shaking, her head was surely in two pieces, she felt like she had a knife in her stomach, and to top it all off, she couldn't barely breathe because of how much damn effort it took. She was in a worse condition that she had ever been and felt strongly that she should blame it on the drafty, musty, ancient castle she was in at the moment. Frankly it felt worse than the River Death, but then again she was sure her cousins would tell her she was over-reacting. Sayre would probably goes as far as to call her melodramatic.

Then it hit her.

_Sayre!_

Why she didn't realize it before she couldn't understand. She hadn't been sick for years but she had come close a couple times. The whole reason she never got sick: Potions. Potions for vitamins, potions for special nutrients that many foods lack. It was second nature to her to mix the potions into her wine at dinner because that's what she had been doing her entire life. That's what everyone in her family had done for as long as anyone could remember. So of course, when she moved to Whitehall she didn't have those potions anymore, which ultimately made her ill!

_Dumb ass! _She scolded herself,_ How on earth could you forget something so important! _She pounded her head into her pillow a couple times, which proved to be a _very_ stupid idea (She seemed very prone to those lately). _Now how do I get a hold of him without those blithering idiots noticing?_

Her thoughts were directed to the sleeping forms of Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. She couldn't understand how one could concentrate all of their energy on boys and fortune telling. Lavender was more down to earth than Parvati but she still drilled on a very fine nerve of Alana's when she went on about some new boy crush or some secret she thought she unravelled in a bunch of tea leaves (which usually turned out wrong). But one can only hint at the real meaning of a lump of mush for so long until you just give up and leave them to their imaginations.

Groaning at the thought of moving, Alana grudgingly hauled herself out of bed and trod over to her desk to retrieve a piece of parchment and quill. She thought carefully about what to say to her cousin and how to tell him where to come without possibly letting someone know she was actually at Hogwarts. Unfortunately, the overheating of her brain made the codes she had developed with her close cousins fry up like bacon and she resorted to plain and very blunt wording.

_Sayre,_

_I hope you get this as soon as I send it. I can't believe I was so stupid to forget something so important. I've gotten myself really sick, surprising, I know, but I managed it and let me tell you it's worse than rubella in my opinion. I was hoping maybe you could bring some of the potions over to Uncle Albus's school and some to ditch fevers and symptoms of the flu. Be a saint and bring a bunch or the recipe if you can. You can call for me when you get here but keep magic out of the question. They're wizards here and nothing more so I think they may be a bit suspicious if you do anything without a wand._

_Thanks so much and send everyone my love,_

_Alana_

Alana stared at the letter for a second before nodding her head a little and capping her ink. Being sick, she didn't trust her ability to apparate home to get something, which she would have done normally. With any luck, Sayre would be considerate for once instead of his usual personality, which wasn't sour by any means, just a little egotistical at times and closed-minded at others. He did have a pretty good sense of humour though and loved adventure so he was always a great person to be around, even if sometimes you had to give him a bit of a verbal whiplash the first time or two you meet him.

Without further hesitation, Alana sealed the letter with a spell only Sayre could break and touched the parchment with the tip of her finger. It glowed a brilliant pale gold and disappeared in an instant. Feeling even more drained than before, she shuffled back to bed and buried herself deep into the covers, now feeling abnormally cold.

Gods did she hate being sick.

xXx

"Somebody put out the sun..." Alana groaned early the next morning. All the windows in the dorm were wide open and bright sunlight was streaming in through every one of them. Hermione and Lavender were sitting on their respective beds and looking quite anxious. Something obviously wasn't right.

"What?" Alana sat up in bed, with a lot of effort I might add, and gave them each a look that said both 'You can tell me, I can take care of it' and 'What the hell are you waking me up for!'.

Hermione cleared her throat loudly and pointed to Alana's desk at the same time a deep and non-feminine voice rang out.

"Now now Lani, that's not how you usually wake up. I always thought you to be more of a morning person. It surprised me you were still in bed at nine o'clock with the windows shut and drapes drawn, and on not only the windows but the bed too."

Parvati, who had walked out of the bathroom at the same time the man started talking, had abruptly stopped drying her hair and let her jaw drop nearly to the floor.

"Shut your maw girly, it's not an attractive look." He spat venomously.

"Sayre! Just because your visiting doesn't mean you can talk to my friends so cruelly!" Alana shouted at the guy, "What is it with you and your anti-social attitude, huh? Gods I'm tired of making you act like a gentleman when you meet people! Why don't you take all your bitter comments and _shove them up your arse_!"

Sayre glowered at Alana for a second before drawing himself up to his full height of 6'4" and towered over her by a foot. His eyes, which from any angle looked completely onyx, bore straight into her violet ones and his black spiky hair bristled as he tried his best to look intimidating. Unfortunately for him, Alana did a much better job at it. She may have been smaller and rather pale considering the season while Sayre looked like some sort of Italian god with tan and nearly flawless, velvety skin, he still seemed to shrink under his cousin's intimidating glare.

"What I act like is none of your business." He sneered.

"Wanna bet on that?" She spat back. "I think a little fight could tell you who's the stronger one."

Now, the other three girls watching nearly burst out in laughter at her statement. Sayre was a _very_ well built young man. Even though he was the same age as them, he had the muscles of a twenty year old athlete and the looks of a Greek god. It was outrageous to think Alana could possibly beat him in any sort of fight other than one of words. To Sayre, however, it seemed the idea of fighting her was one worse than death but he still tried his best to fight her stare. A minute passed before he tilted back his head and laughed so deeply it would sound sinister if he didn't look so amused.

"I'm so glad to see you!" He laughed and enveloped her in a bone-crushing hug, lifting her up off her feet and twirling her around the room.

"Sayre! Stop that! I'm sick, remember?" Alana screeched "You don't want me to get sick on your head do you?"

Sayre dropped her immediately and braced her shoulders with his strong arms like he was afraid she was going to faint at any second.

"I still don't know how you managed it Lani. You do look off, a little greenish too. You should go back to bed." He was checking her temperature with the back of his hand and tugging on her to move towards her bed.

"I would be fine if you would just give me the potion." She shot at him and sounding thoroughly annoyed. Before Sayre could answer, another voice rang out.

"Do you mind telling us how he got in here?" Hermione didn't look happy at the fact that there was a strange man in the girls dormitory and he had somehow gotten in while they were all sleeping.

"And how someone like you could be with someone like him?" Parvati said dumbfounded from the bathroom door. In her opinion, the man was gorgeous and had no reason to be with her new room mate. Alana was pretty and all but this guy was _perfect_.

"This is my cousin Sayre. Haven't I said anything about him? He's like the brother I never had." She locked arms with him proudly, "But then again, if I did have a brother, I wouldn't want him to be like this wanker."

"Hey!"

"Hey yourself. You know you're a bad influence on all the kids from Enova and younger."

"Well, you were the bad influence on me."

"But I do a better job at keeping that side of me under-wraps when I'm not with you and Teags or the twins." Alana grinned and patted his arm.

"You're cousins?" Parvati pressed

"Yeah, unfortunately."

"You still haven't told us how he got in here." Hermione said coolly, leave it to her to spoil the fun conversation.

"Oh, he uh, he..." Alana had to figure out something believable considering if you were a guy and you tried to get to the girl's dorms, you had a fun trip down a big stone slide.

"I flew in." Sayre said nonchalantly. "I couldn't get the front doors open so I figured it wouldn't be a big deal if I came in through a window."

"This _is _a girls only dorm you know." Lavender commented, being the usual Captain Obvious.

"Now I do. Guess it's just bonus points for me." He grinned wildly and earned a slap from Alana. "Ow! What was that for."

"For being a pervert." Alana scolded, albeit teasingly. She didn't really care, she just thought her friends might. "They aren't your type anyways. They still haven't been, what did you call it? _Broken in?_ That sounds about right."

Sayre's eyes went as round as plates and his jaw dropped. Leave it to Alana to share such private information with girls he had just met. Not that it wasn't the truth, he just didn't want any acquaintances to know him like that.

"Alana! You don't go around telling people things like that! How would you like it if I went around telling other people the things you've told me?"

"I would be very careful if I were you Sayre Shannon, you tread very dangerous waters." Alana replied. She was teasing and being serious at the same time. Some things she told him were never meant to leave the room they were said in and not just for risk of embarrassment. More like for risk of her magic or freedom or, depending on how seriously others viewed it, her life.

"Oh, lighten up Lani." Sayre teased. "It was a rhetorical question. You know, the ones that people ask but don't really want answered?"

"I think you're the one who needs to lighten up. I'm not the kind of girl to hold secrets. What makes you think that anything you say to these girls is something they haven't heard before?"

"I bet I could shock them with a few things. You are quite interesting to outsiders and you know it."

"And what, pray tell, might these things be?" Alana asked as she tried hard to sound utterly nonchalant. Sayre wasn't used to mortals or wizards and didn't know what was off limits to spoken or written words. Anything he'd share would need to go through her first. She lowered herself onto her bed and stared at him expectantly.

"You pick the category: embarrassing habits, disastrous events, romance or miscellaneous?" Sayre bent himself down to his opponent's eyelevel and stared right back at her. Her expression didn't change at first. After a moment's staring, an almost maniacal grin slid onto her mouth, spreading from one side of her pale lips to the other and showing off her gleaming white teeth. Even from afar, a person could see the mischievous glint in her eyes and any that knew her would know to run as fast as you can in the other direction when this mask covered her face. Sayre was usually on her side of tricks so he wasn't so clued in and thought it meant he would only be in for an adventure. What. An. Idiot.

"I'll make you a deal Shanny." Alana said smoothly and confidently. "You hand over the things I asked you to bring and go into the common room while I shower and dress. It's still early enough that you shouldn't run into anyone, most students should be asleep or at breakfast. I'll come down with Hermione and we'll fetch Harry and Ron before we head down for something to eat. Then we, or more likely _they_, will give you a tour of the castle and grounds and I'll explain my new situation and how different this place is from home. After dinner, we can have a bit of fun with _all_ the sixth years, your shock tactic game included, just so long as I get to do the same."

Sayre stared at her calculatingly for a moment or two. He knew fairly well how his cousin's mind worked and had a clue that her 'games' were going to be more than what she let them on to be. He was hesitant to answer her, knowing fun well that he would never get out of a deal he made with her without a little divine intervention. Slowly a grin that mirrored Alana's all to well graced his face and a twinkle of excitement shone in his eyes.

"Deal." He said, and stuck out his arm. Her maniacal grin grew to the point that it almost overtook her face and she grasped his larger hand with her pale and calloused one.

"Deal."

Off to the side, Parvati was grinning as madly as the Lucas cousins and leaned over to Lavender and whispered to her:

"Why do I have a feeling that tonight is going to be one of the better parties we've had since we came to school?"

xXx

"This is the common room." Hermione announced as she lead Sayre down the girls' dormitory steps. As Alana predicted, there was only one student downstairs, Ginny Weasley.

"Hullo Hermione." Ginny croaked groggily from the sofa near the fire. She was curled up into a ball and very obviously not awake yet judging on how her eyes were shut and she hadn't even glanced up at her friend when she came into the room. She had even gone to the extent to pull the hood of her tattered old sweatshirt over her ponytail and she had pulled her hands inside the sleeves to keep them warm. Coupled with her old and torn pyjama pants, she looked downright weary from the outside.

"Hi Gin." Hermione replied and turned her back to Sayre so she could point things out easier. "Those tables are where we do our homework, unless they're all full, then people spread out to the window seats and floor." She watched Sayre, expecting him to say something, but nothing came. In fact, he wasn't even listening. He was more distracted by the petite red-head on the couch. She rolled her eyes a little, and cleared her throat to get Ginny's attention.

"Hermione, you sound a little stuffed up, why don't you go talk to Madame Pomphrey..." Ginny had sat up to address her friend, but she stopped abruptly when she saw Sayre

"Gin, this is Sayre Lucas, Alana's cousin. Sayre, meet Ginny Weasley. She's Ron's younger sister." She added the last part on hoping that he would catch the meaning that Ron was, of course, a little overprotective of his sister. And rightly so, if you asked Hermione. She loved Ginny dearly, she was the sister she never had, but she was a bit of a harlot if you put it harshly. Hermione never asked the details of Ginny's month long relationships and frankly, she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"Hello." Ginny said cautiously. People don't get many visitors at Hogwarts. In fact, the only time she ever knew of people visiting was at the Triwizard Tournament last year so she was a little unsettled by a non-student stopping by the common room.

"Ciao." Sayre replied softly and grinned, showing off his immaculately white teeth. The girl was very pretty and under other circumstances, he would have wasted no time in striking up a conversation, but he was here to help his cousin and considering he was among a bunch of non-Taestai, he wasn't comfortable saying or doing anything more than necessary.

Ginny gave him a calculating look. He was gorgeous, no doubt there, but there was something funny about him. He gave off a strange 'vibe' or 'aura' as she so often heard Professor Trelawney put it. Nothing as weird as what Alana did to everyone, but still something oddly unsettling.

"So, would it be too nosy if I asked what you're here for?" She asked curiously. She didn't really like the way he was looking at her, not that she minded be looked at by someone so beautiful, but he wasn't sitting right with her by any means.

"Um, Alana wanted a few things from home and I couldn't send them by post. They're kind of valuable. Keepsakes from her mum and da." He shrugged and continued to stare at her. Even though he didn't know her feelings towards him, he felt something peculiarly disquieting about her as well.

"Uh huh...Well, I'm headed down to breakfast Hermione. I'll see you down there?" Ginny said and she stood and pulled her hood away from her flaming red hair. She stretched her arms to the ceiling and rubbed her eyes as she padded her way slipper-footed out of the portrait hole and into the main castle.

At the same moment, Hermione could make out footsteps and the voices of her two best friends.

"...Just don't understand why something like that would happen. I'm not sure it's normal."

"Yeah, and what about in Fred and George's store. She got sick there too."

"Did Pomphrey say- Hey, watch where you're going!" Harry, in his carelessness, had walked right into Sayre, who had been leaning against the doorframe.

"If you didn't notice," Sayre responded in his baritone voice, "I wasn't moving, and you, quite clearly weren't looking in front of you." Harry glanced over his shoulder at the boy, meaning only to give him a look, but stopped when he didn't recognize him as a Hogwarts student, never mind even a Gryffindor.

"And _who_ exactly are you?" Ron asked scathingly, before Harry could get it out. Sayre raised his eyebrows at the pair of them and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"First of all, I don't like all the hostility you're sending my way." Sayre intoned with his strong Anglo-Irish accent. "And I'm Sayre Lucas." He extended his hand to the boys, hoping at least one of them would take it.

"Harry Potter." Harry awkwardly shook Sayre's hand since he wasn't used to so much formality between people his age. "Lucas? Are you one of Alana's cousins?"

"Yeah, unfortunately. I love the girl to death but being routed in the arena so many times gets boring." He smiled broadly before leaning in and whispering: "But with her being gone for so long without practice is going to bring down her record I think. I've gotten loads better at swordplay since she's left."

"I'm just so sure Sayre." Alana's voice rang out from the top of the girls staircase. "Maybe that'll be a part of our little party tonight, yeah?"

"Only if you're ready to finally get trounced."

"You wish." Alana laughed and walked up to him toe to toe. "Has it happened yet? I don't think so."

"But you've been out of practice for _months_. Don't tell me you could keep up with someone who's been practicing every other day since you left."

"Oh, we shall see Shanny. We shall see." With another mischievous grin, she turned on her heel, linked her arm in Hermione's, and paraded out the portrait hole.


	25. More than 3 years have passed

I realize many years have passed since I have done anything with either of these stories, but as I said, I didn't abandon them

I realize many years have passed since I have done anything with either of these stories, but as I said, I didn't abandon them! Everything in my life has been sorted out and therefore writing will resume. I apologize for the unacceptably long wait, I feel awful about it.

These are my rough plans:

Almost all of Swiftly Flowing Waters is going to change. It was too complicated and moved way to slow. Besides that its been five years at least since it was all written and my skills have (hopefully) improved since then. So within the week I should have a couple of chapters up for SFW.

We'll see what happens with O&W...that one is on the back burner for now.


End file.
